Harry Black, The Boy who Lived?
by ZaneT69
Summary: Through out life we wonder, who am I? What is my destiny? Why am I on this earth? Read this story, my journey to answer those questions, for myself. Features Durmstrang! Harry, Super-powerful! Harry. Good or Evil, Harry? Read to find out, if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Harry Potter series, books or otherwise.

Beta read by: Hazel006

 _ **Harry Black, The Boy who Lived?**_

* * *

July 15th-

I've only just arrived at Grimmauld place from Durmstrang, via Apparition, unfortunately, I'm faced with Albus Dumbledore. Who's looking at me in disapproval, no doubt believing I apparated illegally.

"Problem?" I ask in amusement.

"Yes, you're breaking the law. In a very dangerous way, I might add." Dumbledore says with a tone of disapproval.

"Well, as you can see Dumbles I'm highly skilled at the apparition, the faint popping should prove that. Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I say in obvious annoyance.

"Voldemort is back. I'm re-establishing the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius gave me his blessing to Grimmauld place as a base for the order." Dumbles inform me, with his own tone of annoyance. He should be used to my rebellious attitude.

"Why to bother?" I ask in true confusion. "You're too blinded by your own self-righteousness to kill enemy combatants. If Voldemort has truly returned, he'll free his most loyal from Azkaban. You'll recapture, he'll free them. Then repeat, repeatedly." I inform him to his shock and anger.

"I won't resort to killing! Some of them can be saved, to kill them is to deny them that chance." Dumbledore says angrily, no doubt believing I'm in the wrong here.

"By killing them, you're denying them the chance to murder and rape. I'm all for second chances, but not at the risk of others. By killing them, your saving innocents, the Death Eaters have chosen their path, the innocents have chosen theirs. Save the ones who want to be either a force for good or at least neutral." I say to Dumbledore, with obvious disdain for him. "Anyway, keep your merry band of naive idiots out of my room, and research areas. I'm completing my fourth mastery in Alchemy through self-study while training in wandless magic. In addition to refining my knowledge of History of Magic, before pursuing an eventual mastery in that." I say coldly. Mentioning the two dangerous subjects to intimidate him into compliance, before walking to my room.

I encounter Sirius exiting his bedroom, he looks nervous when he see's me.

"Hey, Sirius. Just heard about Moldyshorts and the Order of the Fried Turkey." I say to Sirius' amusement. "I'm not mad, just keep them out of my room and research areas. I'm gonna be studying dangerous subjects."

"Done. What subjects will you be studying, though? And did you pass your mastery test, for Transfiguration?" Sirius asks.

"I'll attain my mastery in Alchemy through self-study. I'll be studying wandless magic, Alchemy, and more Dark Magic." I inform him, Sirius makes a face when I mention Dark Magic but doesn't say anything. "Yes, I passed my mastery test. With distinction." I say after making him wait impatiently.

"Good. I'm proud of you Harry." Sirius says with a smile, I hug him.

"So. How did everyone find out about Voldemorts return?" I ask after we separate.

"Justin," Sirius says nervously. Referring to my near identical twin brother.

"Well, that makes the story dubious. Did he provide a Pensieve memory or evidence? Because my brother does have a tendency to lie, or exaggerate." I say in slight amusement. Justin is a fame whore, git, and idiot. For some reason, James always favored him, mother always favored me, at least a tiny bit more. Though my desire to attend Durmstrang destroyed my relationship with both.

"No he didn't, and most aren't believing him. Fudge is leaning on the prophet to destroy his, and Dumbledore's reputation." Sirius says.

"Not surprising. Remember when he exaggerated his defeat of Voldemort, after his first year? He claimed it was an epic battle when he won because the failed Dark Lord was dumb enough to physically touch him." I say with a smile, Sirius is smiling too. We both enjoy watching that idiot.

"Yeah. Then Dumbledore gave everyone the truth." Sirius says, before beginning to laugh.

"So where did the Dark Virgin return?" I ask in amusement, getting a weird look from Sirius. "Nobody who has a diary, and names them self Voldemort can get laid. It's common sense, man." I say causing Sirius to crack up.

"Some graveyard in Little Hangleton, according to Dumbledore it's where both sides of Voldemort's family are from," Sirius informs me. Well, I've got what I need.

"Okay. I'll let you go deal with Dumbles. Maybe you can cure him of his fear of haircuts, and beard trimming." I say with a smile. Sirius laughs at that. "See you later, Sirius. I may take a nap."

"Later, Harry," Sirius says while walking away.

I go into my room and deploy privacy measures. It has defenses against abilities similar to Legilimency, defenses against being seen into with magical objects, magic performed inside it is undetectable. I disguise myself, then disapparate to Little Hangleton.

I thankfully arrive on an empty street. I quickly perform a human presence revealing spell, to find invisible enemies. I find none, so I disillusion myself, and begin walking. While walking around town, occasionally performing the Homenum Revelio, and sensing no one, I notice a large house. Which according to my research, should be the Riddle House. Ever since I heard about how Voldemort was disembodied, I've been researching. Exiting the body upon death is a good option, I refuse to create Horcruxes to do it, however. That doesn't mean I can't take advantage of Voldemort's Horcruxes, though.

But enough self-reflection. I need my wits about me, I need to stay on guard. I'm near the presumed Riddle House. I hear a hissing noise, and see a large snake watching me, it's saturated in Dark Magic. I quickly contain it in an orb, and pull it to me, before disapparating back to my room. I quickly perform diagnostic spells to assess what kind of magic is imbued in the snake. Horcrux spells, slight durability, speed, and strength enhancements.

"Oh, fun," I say to myself while thinking of all the benefits I can acquire from this. I reinforce the defenses of the orb, and my room, then begin drawing a heptagram. When that's done, I draw Kaunaz, Sowulo, Uruz, Eiwaz, Teiwaz, Dagaz, and Thurisaz runes, one at each point. Then I prick my finger, and drip seven drops of blood at each point.

I move the snake Horcrux into the center and stand in front of it.

"Potentiam team accipio, ut mihi," I say calmly, it means I take your power as my own. I feel the knowledge coursing into my mind, which expands under the onslaught of knowledge. I feel my body absorb copies of skill and experience from the soul fragment. I feel an odd power, which I suspect could be Parseltongue flow into me too. I can tell I'm going to love this ritual, hopefully, I'll find Horcruxes belonging to other wizards.

"What is your name, snake?" I ask coldly while aiming my wand at the snake.

"Nagini, speaker." The snake now known as Nagini answers in repressed fury, confirming my acquisition of the ability Parseltongue.

"Good to know. I gained your master's bloodline abilities too. Avada Kedavra!" I say with a cruel smirk. The Killing Curse hits, and the snake does die. I wasn't sure it would, given the enhancements on it. I vanish the body, and signs of rituals, then go lie down on my bed and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up hours later, having dreamed throughout the time I slept. Mostly as a side-effect of integrating Voldemort's abilities, I'm seeing myself in his place casting spells, brewing potions, and performing rituals etc... I decide to kill time training Transfiguration, till lunch. Which is mainly, me performing spells as quickly as possible, switching hands, then repeating with the next spell. After training a while, during which I lost track of time, I'm finally interrupted by Kreacher.

"Lunch is ready, Master Hadrian." He informs me politely. He actually likes me more than Sirius, and Walburga's painting.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I'll be right down." I say kindly. "Has any of the Order moved in yet?"

"The blood-traitor Weasleys have, their loud-mouthed mother took over my kitchen. She has been opinionated, regarding the house decor, which you picked out. She has tried insisting on the removal of cursed objects, Master Sirius has refused, to which she continued trying to bully him into compliance. Like she does her submissive husband." Kreacher says in a rant while following me out my bedroom door. Which I close, and secure.

"Well. I'll try to avoid them, they seem annoying." I say to ease Kreacher's mind.

"Or stay near them, and curse them?" Kreacher suggests with a cruel tone.

"Maybe. If they push me far enough." I say before we walk down into the dining room.

"About time!" I hear one of the gingers say in exasperation. I just raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh! no! Sirius! The ginger invasion has begun!" I say turning to look at Sirius. "Should we curse them all?" I ask in a believable way. Causing him to crack up, a set of twins, and a girl start laughing too. I sit down near Sirius, while the whiny ginger fumes.

"Can we eat now?" He finally asks, I remember him, Ron Weasley. I just look at Sirius questioningly.

"Yes," Sirius says, annoyed by the brat already. I decide to just focus on eating, while mentally planning my schedule for training.

"So, Harry. Will you be transferring to Hogwarts for next year?" Miss Weasley asks kindly, a few minutes later, trying to make conversation.

"No. I've already graduated Durmstrang, with honors, and achieved four masteries, multiple journeyman." Seeing her skeptical look, I continue. "I'm a genius, I'll show you the certificates later," I say in an effort to cut off the conversation. She gives Sirius a questioning look, he nods yes. I assume that's to say I'm telling the truth.

"What masteries?" She asks, impressed by my achievement.

"Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Journeyman in Alchemy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes." I say trying to answer both possible questions. I could probably pass a mastery test for Alchemy, due to Voldemorts knowledge I acquired. I think I'll scrap Alchemy training, focus on using it, and History of Magic. I get more helpings of baked beans, and Macaroni cheese. I should be able to create a Philosopher's Stone within ten years. I have my knowledge as well as Voldy's, and he was no slouch in the subject, he had the equivalent of a Journeyman. As well as obscure Alchemic knowledge, some of which relates to immortality.

"You're forgetting to eat due to thinking again Harry," Sirius says, in amusement.

"Oops," I say before taking another bite of baked beans. Several people snort or laugh in amusement. I decide to focus on eating, so I can go study. I finish a few minutes later. "Well. I'm done, I'm gonna go read or train." I say while rising from my seat.

"There's still dessert." Miss Weasley informs me, seemingly disapproving of my behavior.

"I usually skip dessert when I'm excited about a subject because I'm not able to concentrate," I say before walking away. Thankfully nobody tries stopping me, I really find idiots annoying.

I decide to experiment with combinations for the Panacea.

"Kreacher!" I call out, he quickly appears. "I need you to get me Salt, and Vinegar. I'm going to experiment with Alchemy. When you're done, just set it on one of my tables. I'll be out getting other components." I order excitedly. "Of course Master Harry," Kreacher says before apparating out. I gather up things I think I'll need, to collect sulfur and Sal Ammoniac. If I have to pee I'll have to apparate back to my room, to save the urine. I decide to disapparate out, I'll find Sal Ammoniac first, then sulfur. I don a disguise then disapparate, which is silent this time around.

I spend the next four hours emptying Indian grocery stores of Sal Ammoniac, before moving onto natural sources.

I spend another three hours emptying stores of Sulphur, before finally apparating home. When I arrive, I'm faced with an annoyed and angry Sirius Black.

"Uh, hi," I say nervously. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you I'm going out."

"Don't do it again," Sirus says somewhat angry.

"I won't. What's my punishment?" I ask sadly. Sirius starts laughing in amusement.

"I'm not punishing you! This is the first bad thing you've done. I was starting to wonder if I should have been a worse influence on you. You sneaked out of the house, to get stuff for education! It's not pranking, but I'll take it!" Sirius says, before laughing again, which draws the attention of several people to my room, one of which is Nymphadora Tonks.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asks with a smile, as she walks into the room.

"I sneaked out of the house," I say with a smile.

"To get stuff for education! You rebel, you." Sirius says with a teasing smile. Causing several people to laugh.

"What are you studying?" Tonks asks while walking closer to me. I send a wandless, non-verbal Tripping Jinx, when she begins to fall, I catch her and hold her in my arms. Subject avoided.

"You know, if you wanted an excuse to be in my arms. You only had to ask Nymphie." I say with a teasing smile. Causing her hair to go red in embarrassment.

"Don't call me that!" She says angrily, hair still red.

"Aww. How about Nymmie, then?" I continue teasing, she finally notices she's being held in my arms. "Comfortable?" I ask, before winking flirtatiously, causing Sirius to repress a laugh. She blushes, which proves Metamorphs can blush. I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter maybe.

"Do we need to give you two privacy? Sirius asks in a teasing tone.

"That's up to Nymmie. But we haven't even dated, yet." I answer with a completely straight face.

"Ummm..." Tonks says still blushing, with red hair. I give Sirius a nod to leave, which he acknowledges with a great deal of surprise, and a tinge of pride. After were alone in the room, I set her in a chair and kneel in front of her, while taking her hands. Which I then kiss.

"I do love you," I say to her surprise. "But I have no intentions of pressuring you to do anything, especially considering I'm not even seventeen yet. Not to mention we haven't dated, at all. But, if you ever want to see where a relationship with me goes, you know where to find me. Naturally, I'm only waiting till I'm thirty. I don't need to hear any more 'The Virgin, Harry' jokes." Seeing her look of surprise, I add. "I'm not a virgin, but people seldom care about facts." Tonks tries to hug me, end's up falling on top of me. I start laughing.

"You know. Were I not a gentlemen, who didn't brag. This would make a very funny story." I say with a smile. Tonks begins laughing too. "Are we okay? I seemed to have surprised you quite a bit."

"Well. I'm lying on top of you, not in a sexual way, though." Tonks says with a smile.

"True. Good thing, I'm not easily excited." I say with a tone of amusement.

"Yeah. We need to get up." Tonks says while sitting up, in a very sexy way. "Not in that way, Harry." She says as she quickly gets up from me. I'm pretty sure, I'm blushing right now.

"Uh. Sorry." I say in embarrassment, as I also get up.

"Bye, Harry," Tonks says before kissing me on the cheek. She walks to the door and opens it, as I follow her out.

"Done already?" Sirius says while waiting against the wall, with a smile.

"We didn't have sex! Or do anything sexual!" I whisper angrily, to Sirius' and Tonks amusement.

"Sure you didn't," Sirius says teasingly.

"We didn't. Otherwise, it would have lasted far longer than a few minutes. I have some Pensieve memories, I can provide as evidence. I use them as a Patronus memory." I respond in slight anger.

"I'm sorry! Okay! Calm down!" Sirius says placatingly, nervously.

"Fine. Just don't do that again or I'll kick your ass in a Wizards Duel." I threaten, actually intimidating him.

I kiss Nym goodbye and return to my room. I'll take out my anger on training dummies. I do decide to eavesdrop on Nym and Sirius.

"Can he beat you in a duel?" Nym asks in slight awe.

"I'm pretty sure he can give Dumbledore trouble in a duel. He is extremely talented, a rare prodigy. Once in a million level of talent." Sirius informs her, unknowingly inflating my ego. Wonder what he would say if he knew I copied Voldemorts Knowledge, skill, experience, and magical abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2nd, 1995

* * *

After spending a solid week trying to replicate Panacea with Alchemy, I decided to engage in a few duels with Sirius. I had gotten sick and tired of trying the same thing, over and over again. Now I'm bored of dueling Sirius, I've been winning easily, with the occasional audience. Sirius has improved, though, he has gradually begun lasting longer. Of course, I have been holding back, a lot. I have been reading more books in the Black Family Library. I managed to adapt Voldy's silver shield spell, but with the Black Family crest, which I then taught to Sirius.

I've become increasingly annoyed with Ron Weasley, his girlfriend Hermione is annoying too. Always lecturing on the immorality of House-elf slavery, and lethal magic. I just told her to shut up or go back to her parent's house. When Ron tried standing up for her, I told him to find a better use for his girlfriend's mouth. Then the savage tried hitting me like a muggle, I broke his arm with wandless magic, then banished him into a wall. Fortunately, my "punishment" was being sent to my room, without dinner. Sirius felt Ron deserved it for trying to attack me, but miss Weasley demanded it. This is where I'm currently waiting, Sirius should come free me soon.

I hear a knock at my door a few minutes later. I go to answer the door, when I open it I see Sirius. "I'm free to go?" I ask in annoyance.

"Yup. Molly doesn't like it, but I don't care. She and her son are whiny bitches." Sirius informs me with a smile.

"Agreed. I'll probably have to beat some sense into Ron, and probably other members of the Weasley family. I'll probably use some more humiliating spells on Ron. We should stop tolerating their insults in our home." I say in anger.

"Agreed. Just don't do anything fatal. I don't like how Ron verbally abuses you, calling you a Dark Wizard. He does to you what my parents did to me, but instead hating the fact you like Dark Magic. I probably would have attacked sooner." Sirius says in anger. "By the way, your brother is here. He produced a Patronus to defend against Dementors, got in trouble, now he has a hearing on the 12 of August."

"Oh! Joy! So many annoying and stupid people under one roof! Are we running an outreach program, you didn't tell me about?" I say sarcastically.

"No. Dumbledore is, I just made the mistake of letting him base it here," Sirius says in amusement, and slight anger.

"Well then, let's go get it over with," I say while walking out my door, and securing it with my best spells.

"Yeah. Lets." Sirius says with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

After walking down the hallway I encounter Ron and Justin hugging. I quickly, and wandlessly, and nonverbally cast a spell to induce an Orgasm in Ron. I watch Ron moan in ecstasy then fall onto Justin.

"Must have been a really good hug," I say to Sirius, with a cruel smile.

"Did Ron, just orgasm from a hug?" Sirius asks, before beginning to laugh so hard I think he'll pass out from lack of oxygen. Ron is just pinning Justin to the ground while he has an expression of bliss. Justin looks disgusted, a quick scan of his surface thoughts reveals he's homophobic. Meanwhile, Sirius is still laughing. I see several order members arrive at the scene, among them Nym, Lupin, Mundungus

"What's going on?" Lupin asks warily.

"Sirius, and I walked in on a private moment between Justin and Ron. Just in time to see Ron orgasm from a hug." I inform him in amusement. "I'm just proud of my brother for finding love so young, and that he can pleasure his lover so easily," I say with what would be believable sincerity if Lupin didn't know me better. By this time Sirius, Nym, and Dung is laughing. My brother is still pinned underneath Ron, looking even more disgusted, glaring at me hatefully.

"That's believable," Lupin says sarcastically, before levitating Ron off Justin, who quickly gets up to catch his breath, while glaring at me murderously.

"Aww. You two looked so cute together." I say mockingly. Justin runs at me, I disapparate to where he started, Justin hits a wall. Everybody but Sirius and Nym looks concerned, Justin gets up tears streaming. "Done with your tantrum?" His response is cut off by the arrival of James, and Lily.

"What happened, here?!" James bellows while glaring at me like it's my fault.

"Ron orgasmed while hugging Justin, and I made fun of them," I say unamused by James antics. "I'm actually happy for them both. Sure the Potter name will die, but oh well."

"Why is he crying and bleeding?!" James asks, even more furious.

"He ran at me, like a common muggle, I disapparated," I say to see a victorious smirk on James' face, as expected.

"I'll have your wand snapped for that," James says, with a cruel smirk.

"First of all. If you try taking it, you'll be gravely injured, in the attempt. Second, I'm allowed to use magic in every nation that's a member of the ICW. I have a certificate that says I can. I'm considered mature enough to use magic, without adult supervision." I say smugly, enjoying James look of shock. Lily's look of pride.

"Kreacher," I call out, Kreacher arrives moments later.

"Yes. Master Harry?" Kreacher asks with a smile.

"I need you to bring my Certificates granting privileges, go ahead and bring that letter too." I politely order.

"Right away, Master Harry," Kreacher says before popping away. James withdraws his wand and advances on me, I disarm him with wandless magic, with no effort whatsoever.

"Behave, or I'll snap your wand," I say as Kreacher pops back in. Fortunately, Dumbles walks into view too. "Oh good. You can authenticate these documents." I say while motioning for Kreacher to hand them to Dumbledore.

"Very well," Dumbledore says, while kindly taking the documents from Kreacher. Then conjures a chair for himself.

James and I, spend the next few minutes glaring at each other.

"The documents are legitimate," Dumbledore says getting our attention. "He can perform magic in every member country of the ICW. He has an invitation to became an ICW war mage. He received these privileges in honor of his incredible achievements, four masteries. Three of which are in wanded subjects. He has never lost a duel." He says with undisguised admiration.

"What's a war mage?" My idiot brother asks.

"Super Elite Wizards, Generals. Wizard's who can cause trouble, even for myself trouble in a duel. To even be invited requires a personality test." Dumbledore explains to the shock of almost everyone. "I would very much like to duel you some time, Harry."

"I would be honored, sir. I want to make sure my magical abilities are sufficiently developed first, though." I say politely.

"I was hoping for before Hogwarts starts. I wouldn't mind adding a Dueling class." He informs me, exposing his true intentions.

"I lack the temperament to teach. You already have one ill-tempered teacher. Any more of them, it'll completely destroy your school's reputation." I say, trying the blunt approach. He seems to be unable to argue against my statements. "Plus if I teach dueling, I will want to teach more combative spells. Which in my opinion is mostly lethal force spells? Especially given current times."

"Well. I can't allow that. Certainly not with the Ministry against me." Dumbledore says in defeat. "I do still wish to duel you, however." He adds while getting up from his chair.

"Well. I'm not dueling you inside this house, it may get destroyed, or at least severely damaged." I say in amusement, after the fact. "Isn't there a mountain near Hogwarts? We could just duel there, maybe inflict massive damage to it afterward. I really wanna destroy a mountain during a duel."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asks in amusement.

"Because I lack the ability to throw them at enemies, destroying them is the next best thing. I really love Greek Mythology, been trying to find a way to control the weather, cause earthquakes." I say not seeing a reason to withhold that information.

"There is a mountain, there. We can have our duel on top of it." Dumbledore says, not believing I can destroy the mountain. I'll have to prove I can. "Take my arm, and I'll take us there." I grab his arm, and a moment later he disapparates. When we arrive at the mountain top, I let go.

"So. No dueling with the intention to kill?" I ask to clarify the rules. Dumbledore nods in agreement, I lock eyes with him. "Begin whenever you're ready," I say while copying some of his knowledge. Targeting his knowledge of battle magic, all while bypassing his Occlumency to predict his moves.

"As you wish," Dumbledore says before firing a stunning spell, which I reflect back at him. He fires a Disarming Charm next, which I bat aside into a boulder. Leaving an indent in it, I'm getting bored. I conjure a fire whip and swing it at the ground beneath him. He dodges, I send a Knockback Jinx, followed by a stunner. He disapparates out of the line of fire.

"Well. The warm-ups over." I say in a bored tone. I quickly send a barrage of stunning spell's at him, which he easily blocks. I send a blast of lightning, which he counters with a rope of fire. I quickly gather my power for a push against his spell then release it, knocking Dumbledore back from the force. I send a stunner, in an attempt to capitalize on his vulnerability, he disapparates out of the way. I use an Earthquake spell, to disadvantage him while levitating above the ground.

Not seeing him. I perform a nonverbal Homenum Revelio, then quickly dodge a spell, because he felt mine. I turn invisible too, to equal the field. I do a wandless, non-verbal Homenum Revelio. When I find Dumbledore, I quickly in case him in ice. Then, deactivate his Invisibility, before disarming him, and releasing him from the ice.

"I win," I say in amusement while twirling his wand, to Dumbledore's shock.

"Very well done, Harry," Dumbledore says while eyeing his wand with sadness. "You just won the Elder Wand."

"Are you pranking me? Because you shouldn't joke about something so serious." I say skeptically.

"No. I'm very serious. Try it out." Dumbledore says in an attempt to offer proof.

"Percutio Acidus," I say pointing his wand at a boulder. It fires an acid arrow through the boulder, I repeat it with my wand, it goes into the boulder, but not through it. "Okay. That's enough proof for me. Sadly, if anyone finds out it will put a target on my back, as well as those I love. I do have a technically unbeatable wand, though, which should help protect them."

"Go on," Dumbledore says in interest.

"This wand has never been beaten, it's owners have. The eldest brother should have wished for a wand that made him unbeatable. If that is indeed what happened, though I doubt it." I explain to which Dumbledore nods in agreement with my logic.

"What was that spell you used?" Dumbledore inquires.

"Acid Arrow spell, invented by someone named Nick. Don't know his last name, but he's a genius at spell creation. Can I count on you to keep this wand a secret?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. I swear upon my life and magic to take the secret to the grave." Dumbledore says solemnly, which is accompanied by a flash of light signaling the oath.

"Thank you. Do you have a spare wand to get?" I ask in slight concern.

"Yes. I'll disapparate to my office, and get it before returning to base." He says with an undertone of appreciation for my concern.

"Alright," I say putting the Elder Wand in my pocket. "I'll see you there." Dumbledore nods then disapparate. I do the same while thinking of trying to unite the three hallows.

When I arrive, I go to my room and secure the Elder Wand. Then, I quickly seek out Sirius. Unfortunately, I encounter my idiot brother, the Weasley brats, along with the Granger girl, who block the hallway as an intimidation technique.

"Lose already?" Justin asks snidely.

"No. Dumbledore did. Now move out of the way, or I'll move you." I say coldly, unamused by their stupidity.

"Try it," Ron says arrogantly. "I know what you did to me."

"No. That was my brother who made you prematurely ejaculate. He's the one with Hazel eyes, I have green." I say while taking out my wand. "Now move or you'll never be able to ejaculate again. You won't even have your todger to short stroke while thinking of Granger." I say with a cruel smirk. Ron draws his wand, I fire a castration curse at his groin, he screams in pain.

His siblings draw their wands, I quickly knock them all back. Before stunning Fred and George, then quickly stunning the rest before they can even counter-attack. "What a joke," I say while walking away. I encounter Molly, Arthur and, Bill Weasley, followed by James, Lily, Nym, Lupin, and Dung.

"What happened?" Molly screams while she and Arthur run closer to their children, followed by James and Lily.

"Your children thought to block the hallway and gang up on me, in my own house. Such shameful behavior is an embarrassment to Gryffindor. The supposed house of the brave, and chivalrous." I explain, insulting them. "They were warned beforehand, and given a chance to step aside. They rudely refused. Ronald even had the audacity to blame me for his orgasm, when he was clearly hugging my brother."

"Why is Ron's private area bleeding?" Molly screams, taking out her wand.

"I castrated him," I answer coldly. I hear a few people snicker, I'm sure one of them is Sirius.

"You will suffer for that!" Molly screams, and moves to attack but is held back by Arthur and Bill.

"I have suffered the company of your most annoying family. You dare insult, demand, and try taking over the running of this house. Offending my father Sirius, and me his heir. Then your blood dares attack me, blood feuds have been declared for less. Rest assured, should one be declared I would squash you like a bug." I say before adopting an arrogant smile. "I won a duel against Dumbledore while holding back lethal force. Had I dueled to kill, I probably would have won far quicker." I say to the shock, and surprise of everyone.

"Lying brat!" Molly screams, before having her mouth covered by Arthur.

"He's telling the truth!" Dumbledore says, angrily, revealing himself. "What happened here?" I discreetly begin copying his knowledge, this time taking his Charms knowledge.

"The Weasley's, Justin, and Granger blocked the hallway, tried to harass me. Ron drew his wand, I castrated him, stunned the others. They have been truly terrible guests too. The Banshee there tried taking over the house, generally being a truly annoying person. No wonder so many of her children leave her." I explain in annoyance, purposely insulting Molly.

"All parties need to calm down! If we become divided, Voldemort will win. They shouldn't have tried to bother Harry, but he shouldn't have gone so far as to castrate Ronald." Dumbledore says to everyone, before turning to me. "Is it reversible?"

"No. The curse removes it and cauterizes the cut. It's permanent." I explain emotionless. Sirius snickers in the background.

"You think that's funny?!" Molly questions Sirius in a rage. "Maybe I should do it to you, or Harry!

"You do that, you die. Along with your stupid brats. Castrating a Lord is punishable by life in Azkaban, killing you would be an act of mercy." Sirius says in a calm, cold fury. Unnerving almost everyone, even Dumbledore.

"Enough! Arthur, Sirius. Your families can't get along, and I need both in the order. So, the Weasleys will return to their home, only coming for order related issues. Hopefully, the distance will do both parties good, if not you can settle it after Voldemort is beaten." Dumbledore orders sternly, leaving no room for argument. Everybody just nods in agreement. By this time, I've gotten quite a lot of his Charms knowledge, including the Fidelius. Most of it, I already knew, but I'll practice the new spells.

The Weasley's rennervate their children, then go and pack.

"Well. I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed early." I say before yawning.

"No. We need to talk about your actions Harry." Dumbledore informs me coldly. Oh yay! Not!

"They were warned. Anyone else with my resources would have declared blood feud, and permanently ended them. Instead, I spared some unlucky girl the shame of bearing Ronald Weasley's child. My actions have been defensive, while he has consistently demonstrated a proclivity for attacking others, sometimes not even using magic. You have dueled me Dumbledore, I held back, which extended our duel. You know I could have crushed the entire Weasley Family." I say in a tone of undisguised annoyance.

"I agree with your observations. Including the ones about our duel, you had several opportunities to kill me, or to turn the duel further in your favor." Dumbledore acknowledges, to everyone but Sirius' surprise. Sirius just gives Nym, an ' _I told you so!_ ' look.

"Can I go to bed now?" I ask in annoyance.

"Yes. I understand your side better now." Dumbledore says in amusement. I go and hug Sirius goodnight. Then, since I'm feeling daring. I pull Nym into my arms and kiss her passionately. When I'm finished and let her go, then I give her a wink. Which causes her to blush. As I walk away, I discover that I have acquired his full knowledge of Charms. Soon, my plans will be more than a dream, they will be a reality.

* * *

Percutio Acidus-The Acid Arrow spell was created by ArseNick of the DarkLordPotter fan site

Ardor Castro-Unknown creator, possibly Hadrian07 of DLP.

Orgazmo-Invented by PsychoSama of DLP.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 12th, 1995**

* * *

It's finally the day for Justin's hearing. Naturally, the Ginger Army uses that as an excuse to come to Grimmauld Place. What part of Order related issues do the morons not understand? At least they have been ignoring me, I just wish there were fewer people in the house, so I can sneak out more easily. Of course, we'll be making sure they don't overstay their welcome.

"Well. I'm done eating." I say, before, rising from my seat at breakfast. "Gonna go study Alchemy," I say, before, beginning walk out of the dining room.

"Be careful!" Sirius calls out, getting annoyed looks from the Weasleys for his loudness.

"I will," I say, loudly enough for him to hear me. I begin walking to my room while thinking. Nine days ago, I began inspecting the dark and cursed objects, I found a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It was a Horcrux. So I used a powerful spell that destroys souls, including fragments of them, to convert that into magical strength. My power grew considerably, that's when I decided to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. Albeit in shielded locations, in which Voldemort can presumably not detect occurrences in. Locations I've imbued every protection I can in.

I arrive at my room and enter. I quickly gather up my gear and disapparate out.

I arrive at Little Hangleton, near the old Gaunt Shack. I briskly walk towards the shack, deactivating the pitiful defenses placed around it, leaving the Muggle-repelling charms. I enter the shack and quickly peel the rotting floor boards away. I open up the gold box and levitate the ring out. Then quickly remove the curses on the ring with the Elder Wand, then check the ring to verify they were removed. They were, so then I made a duplicate, complete with a withering curse, and a compulsion to put it on, before returning it to the gold box, which I also put an impotence, and sterility curse on.

I then exit the Shack, while reapplying the defenses myself, including a few surprises. Then I decide to destroy the Horcrux before going after another easy one, I disapparate back home. When I arrive I promptly aim the Elder Wand at the ring.

"Animus Reddo Invalesco," I say calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I see the energy from the Horcrux leave, then fly into me, and damn does it feel good. I feel my power grow incredible amounts, at least a 30% power boost. Which is slightly more than what I got last time, souls are such massive sources of magical power. I decide it's time to go after the Diadem next. Normally I wouldn't be able to sneak into Hogwarts, but Kreacher can bypass those defences as a House-elf.

"Kreacher!" I call out, he arrives a few moments later. "I need you to take me to Hogwarts, using your House-elf magic. Preferably without being seen. The work I'm doing is secretive."

"Any particular part of the castle, master Harry?" Kreacher asks, giving me an idea.

"Yes. I'll show you with Legilimency. Look me in the eyes." I say, gratefully. Kreacher obeys, and I show him the area outside the Room of Requirement, using my Legilimency.

"I can take you there," Kreacher informs me, with confidence.

"Okay. I'll disguise us, so we can't be recognised. I'm sure the portraits would inform people of our actions. Remember not to use names while were there." I say, before casting spells on Kreacher, then pulling on my mask. I offer him my arm, he takes it and disapparates us.

We arrive in front of the Tapestry. I begin pacing back and forth, while thinking of the room with hidden things, and not wanting to be caught, or disturbed. The third time, I come back in front of the room, the door appears. I quickly enter and motion for Kreacher to do the same. I walk directly to where the diadem last was, and store it. I decide to search the room for other valuable stuff.

"Kreacher, I'm going search the room. See if I can find anything useful to my plans." I inform him, with a smile.

* * *

Five hours later...

I have found forbidden books, books stolen from the restricted section, poisons, jewels. Some of the books are rare, worth a lot of money. There are lots of tomes in the dark arts. I'll be selling the useless books to second-hand book stores. I have probably a thousand galleons worth of Cauldrons, half a million galleons in jewels, nearly that much in books. I've stored all this in a heavily customised, and enchanted bag. Thank you, Hogwarts, you were useful to me after all.

"Kreacher! I'm ready to go!" I call out when I see him.

"Very well, master." He says, before quickly disapparating us back to my room.

"I'm sorry, that I made you wait for Kreacher. I was concerned I'd get caught if you weren't there to disapparate me out." I say sincerely, he seems to have forgiven me already.

"It's fine, master Harry. I didn't mind." Kreacher lies, in an attempt to spare my feelings.

"Okay. I'll still try not to do it again." I inform him. "I need to destroy the Horcrux, and begin sorting my new treasure," I say politely, Kreacher takes the hint and leaves. I withdraw the Diadem and quickly dispel Voldy's curses. Then I aim the Elder Wand at it.

"Animus Reddo Invalesco," I say while bracing myself for the now familiar inflow of power. Once more, I see the energy leave the Horcrux and enter me. I feel my power grow even further. I estimate 20% power boost. I decide to store the founder artefacts in boxes under the Fidelius, which also have horrible curses on them.

* * *

22 August 1995

Over the last ten days, I spent most of my time sorting the books, Kreacher helped when he could. When that was done, I began selling the more common books to stores under a false name, made a few thousand galleons, due to the sheer number of books. I sold the Jewels too, under a false name. Made millions in British pound sterling, which I'll invest, and grow to fund my goals. The cauldrons I sold made me thousands of galleons, again sold under a false name.

Now I'm currently doing control exercises, for my greatly increased magical powers. I would estimate my power is comparable to that of the Salazar Slytherin, the most magically powerful of the Hogwarts Founders. Due to having done these exercises before, I have regained greater control, quicker. I estimate another month before I will have my former level of control. In my spare time, I have copied the Charm on the Ravenclaw Diadem, placing it on a few rings. In addition to honing my skills with the new spells, I got from Dumbledore and continuing my work on Alchemy. I've studied Slytherins locket, which has incredible powers, too many to list. It will take the time to reverse engineer the enchantments. Voldemort was an idiot to relegate it to a mere Horcrux.

Now I'm bored, with nothing to do. What the hell? I'm gonna do something crazy. Forbidden Forest Acromantula Colony, here I come! I quickly don my disguise for crimes, then disapparate to the outside of Hogsmeade, near the Forbidden Forest.

I decide to fly over the forest to look for where Aragog is infesting the forest. I'm going to go with my guess that it's the huge dome made of webbing. I fly closer, observing all activity. I in case the area in a dome of magic, then begin. I fire a series of Piercing Curses, at the ten Acromantula inhabiting the tree I landed on. When I land I send an overpowered cutting curse down the side of the tree at the five Acromantula climbing up, it cuts their legs off, kills some. I need to kill these faster.

I keep firing Piercing Curses at them, having killed twenty more, I see them gathering at the bottom of the tree to climb up. So I bind them in enchanted ice, binding over fifty that way. Then I look around for other groupings, noticing some in the trees, which I quickly bind in enchanted ice. I quickly kill the bound Acromantula with Piercing Curses, I fly closer towards the ground. Seeing so many small Acromantula, too many, and too small to derive any profit from. I decide to conjure Fiendfyre and destroy them.

I aim my wand at the ground. "Fiendfyre!" I bellow, a storm of yellowish red fire flows from the tip of the Elder Wand. It spreads under my guidance to consume all the small spiders, fighting to be released from my control, a fight I refuse to lose. After a few moments, I'm confident they're all dead and destroyed. So I grab my bag and withdraw the vials I have. I've been planning this a while, wanted to have help, but I didn't account for crazy, as a by-product of boredom.

"Harvest: Acromantula Venom," I say, with confidence. Using a harvesting spell I invented, while pointing at the pallet of unbreakable vials. The venom is pulled out of the pincers of the Acromantula and flies into the top level of fifty vials. I repeat the process on the next four levels, before withdrawing another twenty vials from my bag, and continuing the harvest.

After having to withdraw another forty vials, I have drained all the venom. I estimate I've made 26,000 Galleons. I decide to return home. I carefully place the now closed vials into my bag, dispel the dome, and disapparate.

I arrive back in my room, I quickly store the vials in a box under the Fidelius. I like that spell a lot. Kreacher suddenly apparates into my room. "Lunch is served, master Harry. Sadly the Weasley's will be in there, but mistress Nym is there too." He informs me.

"What part of Order business only, do those idiots not understand?" I ask myself aloud, in exasperation.

"There is suppose to be an Order meeting tonight. I have control of my kitchen, at least. The Banshee was forced to quit taking over." Kreacher informs me.

"Good. I'll be down after I freshen up a bit. The training I did today was strenuous. They can start without me if they want." I say, to Kreacher, in a polite tone. Kreacher nods and disapparates away. I cast a few spells on myself to clean myself of dirt, sweat, and odors. Then I use a switching spell, to change into more comfortable clothes. After checking my appearance, and being satisfied with it. I decide to disapparate to outside the Dining Room, when I arrive, I begin walking to my seat.

"Can we eat, now that he's here?" Ron asks, impatiently. The annoying slob needs to eat less.

"You could have started without me," I state in a tone of annoyance, as I sit down. Ron looks like he's about to attack, I give him a look of amusement. Fortunately, his siblings stop him, cursing idiots is hard work.

"So, Harry. What did you do today?" Nym asks, with a smile.

"I hunted down some Acromantula, and killed them," I answer politely. Everyone looks shocked.

"How did you kill them?" Nym asks, in concern.

"I landed in a tree, killed the ones there with Piercing Curses. Then I used the advantageous position to kill the ones climbing the tree, before encasing the groups with enchanted ice. Then I killed them with more Piercing Curses, it was quite easy. I had to destroy the smaller ones with Fiendfyre though, it wasn't practical to harvest them, or kill with Piercing Curses." I explain, to everyone's awe, and respect.

"That's very rare, Harry," Sirius says, unnecessarily. "Snivellus has been looking for some. I'd love to see him harass you, and get decimated." He says, with a cruel smirk.

"Well. If he has a hundred Galleons per pint, and doesn't try buying me out. I'll sell him some." Seeing Sirius' sad look, I continue. "But if he annoys me, I'll beat him within an inch of his life. I'll try to make sure you see at least part of the fight." I add to cheer him up, which seems to work.

"Good. I need a good laugh." Sirius says.

I spend the next few minutes focusing on eating, eventually finishing.

"So what else did you do today?" Nym asks, trying to make conversation. I think she's romantically interested in me.

"I did some control exercises for my magic, which grew some recently," I say, in a slightly boastful tone.

"How powerful are you, magically?" Nym asks, in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later," I say, while briefly looking at the Weasleys. Nym gives me a look of understanding.

"I don't care how magically powerful you are," Ron says snidely, before adding. "You can't beat my entire family."

"Yes. I can. I could have killed you, and your siblings." I say. with a smile. "Also. Learn some respect, or keep losing parts of your masculinity." I say, before waving my hand, and making his hair grow longer. "I think next time, I'll give you a pair of breasts," I say, with a now cruel smile. He moves to attack, but his siblings stop him. Nym and Sirius begin laughing hard. "Don't worry. This time, he only needs a hair cut." I say, as his siblings drag him out of the Dining Room, as he still fights to attack me.

Molly Weasley is glaring murderously at me. Good thing I already have plans for the Weasley's.

"Well. I'm done. I'm going to go deal with the customary attempt on my life." I say while standing up.

"Have fun," Sirius says, with a smile, getting a shocked look from Nym.

"It would be fun if it was a challenge," I say while walking out. My walk to my room is undisturbed, which is concerning. I decide to have the portraits spy on the Weasleys. After a few minutes, they report back that Ron is getting a haircut.

Suddenly a flash of black fire occurs, and a black version of a Phoenix appears, carrying a letter. It appears the French Unspeakables succeeded. I take the letter from the Dark Phoenix and read it. It appears Cort Delacour wishes to speak to me, hopefully not about marrying one of his daughters.

"Let me tell my father. Then I'll go." I inform the Phoenix, who looks at me impatiently. I quickly run down to quietly inform Sirius, who thankfully didn't ask questions. Then I ran back to my room and grabbed the Dark Phoenix's tail feathers. Its flame travels me to Chateau Delacour.

"Welcome, Hadrian." A deep voice says, which belongs to someone who clearly is suppressing elements of his accent. I turn to face him, Cort Delacour. Former War-Mage, Genius, Shagger of Veela, and the most powerful man in France.

"Hello, Cort. What did you need to talk to me about?" I ask, nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try forcing you to marry one of my daughters. Even if I could, considering what you and Fleur have done together. Many, many times if my source is correct." He says, with obvious amusement is his voice. "I was wondering what you've been doing to combat the return Voldemort. He poses a threat to our goals."

"I've been destroying his Horcruxes. I only lack one more, it's in Gringotts. I've been building up my personal wealth, and power. If I could empty the vaults of Voldemort's supporters, ideally after he's exposed. That would help immensely." I inform him while concealing my annoyance.

"I'll give you a Dark Phoenix then. The Goblins reverence of its light counterpart will be our gain. They'll never think to ward against a Phoenix, it being such a light creature. You can empty their vaults, of all treasures." Cort says in amusement. No doubt wanting to humiliate the Goblins, to create a human run bank.

"That will implicate Albus Dumbledore, potentially causing him to investigate. But, I doubt he would ever consider the possibility of a Dark Phoenix." I say, musing aloud. "Plus he's not really a good wartime leader. Not willing to kill."

"Yes. How is the Order of the Phoenix doing?" Cort asks, with an undertone of disgust.

"Not well. They've yet to secure any form of victory, the Weasleys and I haven't been getting along. They disrespected me, and Sirius, they were mostly banished from our house. Only allowed to attend for Order business, which they take to mean spending the day there, for every day there is a meeting. I castrated one of their sons, defeated most of their children, excluding William, Charlie, and Percy. They weren't there." Seeing Cort's inquiring look, I continue. "I hit their youngest brother with a curse, that made him prematurely ejaculate, while he was hugging my former brother. They figured out it was me, sought to gang up on me. I'll probably wipe out their family, as a preemptive measure."

"My Fleur is dating this William Weasley. Spare her." Cort says, coldly, leaving the or else implied. If only he knew I could crush him now.

"I will. You don't approve of the relationship?" I ask, with an undertone of amusement, and understanding.

"Of course not. I want her to marry someone powerful, like you. Our combined bloodlines would yield descendants of incredible power." He says, angrily, still hoping I'll suddenly reconsider my rejection of Fleur. "Her settling for such low-class trash is humiliating. Please, feel free to kill William before they take their relationship further." He continues, before taking a breath to calm down. "I'll retrieve you a Dark Phoenix, I'll back in a few minutes." He says before disapparating away, with a pop.

I need to build up my power base further. I should study the Killing Curse, and Horcrux making a spell, combine them. Essentially I'll be able to create Horcruxes for other people, which I can then absorb. Rapidly building my knowledge. I'll use that, and my older ritual idea, to gain greater power. That should cure Cort of his arrogant belief that he's stronger than me. At least, once the power disparity is more glaringly obvious.

Cort returns in a flash of black fire. The Dark Phoenix who brought him here promptly flies to my arm, which I held out.

"Now. You can leave before Gabrielle returns home. I don't need another daughter rejected, and heartbroken." Cort says, coldly.

"Fleur was heartbroken? She seemed to understand." I say in, confusion.

"She understood, you weren't in love with her. She was still heartbroken, she just concealed it till you left." He says in suppressed fury, at my apparent stupidity.

"Okay," I say, nervously. "I'll leave now," I say before my Phoenix flashes me away. I arrive back at home, alone in my room. "I think I'll call you Erebus." He seems to like the name. "Sadly, I'll have to keep you hidden from the order."

There's an insistent knocking at the door.

"Quick! Hide or flame travel out!" I say, urgently to Erebus, who quickly flames out. I walk to the door to answer it.

* * *

Animus Reddo Invalesco-was invented by Noddwyd on DarkLordPotter fansite.

Harvest - Is a spell without a latin incantation, like Pack. It's more of a command, though, invented by me. Any resemblance to other fanon spells in entirely coincidental.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta Read by, Hazel006.**

* * *

When I open the door, I'm greeted by a hideous man, with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and yellow uneven teeth.

"Yes?" I ask, in annoyance, while subtly draining the knowledge of why he's here from his mind. He's here to steal my Acromantula Venom. Having gotten what I needed, I moved on to his Dark Arts knowledge.

"I need all of your Acromantula Venom, for Order business." He lies to me, with a sneer, while looking over my room from the door.

"Nice try. If you want Acromantula Venom for your personal stores. You can buy it for a hundred Galleons per pint." I say unamused by his attempt to lie. He attempts to barge into my room, to take what he wants. I wandlessly banish him into a wall, while withdrawing my wand, then closing my bedroom door. Then I activate the security measures.

"You really shouldn't have tried that," I say, in amusement, as he recovers. He reaches for his wand, I let him and then disarm him. I catch his wand with my free hand. "Are you done embarrassing yourself? All you had to do was agree to pay for the Venom. But, no! You just had to be an arsehole!" I say, in annoyance. "Lily chose James. Get over it! You're both losers! At least in that way your both equal." I continue, angering him enough to try physically attacking me. I catch him with Telekinesis and throw him down the hallway, towards where more people should be.

When he begins to rise again, I knock him back, with a Knockback Jinx, which knocks him unconscious. Getting bored, I bind him with Incarcerous and pocket the wands. I lift him telekinetically, carrying him down to the Kitchen.

"Snivellus tried stealing your Acromantula venom?" Sirius asks as I walk into the kitchen. Drawing the Orders attention to my entrance.

"Yes. I almost decided to keep hurting him, till someone came to look for him. I do despise thieves." I say, angrily, before unceremoniously dropping Snape on his head. I'm still continuing my draining of his knowledge, moving on to his Potions knowledge, his Dark Arts knowledge wasn't that great. I mostly got knowledge of his spells and couple rare ones.

"I wouldn't have minded. But Dumbledore would have complained if you injured his pet bat." Sirius says, in annoyance.

"Dumbledore can go bugger himself with a beaters bat. If Snape tries stealing from me again, he'll need a new spy." I inform everyone in the room, mostly angering them. Sirius looks amused. Nym looks torn between amusement and disapproval. "So. As soon as The Ugliest Son of a Bitch in the United Kingdom wakes up, I'll warn him. Then go about my business. Feel free to continue your super-secret vigilante stuff." I say, before leaning against the wall. The Order just glares at me in annoyance, as Sirius looks on in amusement.

"I know I'm gorgeous. But usually, people are able to concentrate on their work." I say, completely seriously, getting more glares, snorts of amusement from a few. "Oh please. Let me guess Moldyshorts is recruiting Werewolves, Giants, Dementors, Vampires, and other Dark Creatures. You're attempting to secure their allegiance first or get them neutral. Obviously, none of you are willing to wipe out those parties. Something about morality before common sense." I say, annoying them even more. "Your best bet is to point out that the darker, more bigoted families foment the hatred of so-called Half-breeds. That, and anything non-human. That by fighting against the Dark Wanker, they're fighting against the source of this hatred and proving they can be productive citizens. Thereby earning more rights, if they refuse to kill them."

"We're not murderers!" Moody says, loudly.

"If you don't kill them, they will kill others. Death's which you could have prevented." I say, in a tone of annoyance.

"How do you expect us to kill Dementors?" Lupin asks, honestly curious about how I would.

"You bind them, keep experimenting till it works. I'd try Fiendfyre first. Then a couple destructive spells, mainly ones involving acid or other destructive elements." I say in explanation. By this time, I've copied all of Snape's potion knowledge. I decide to go after Lupin's knowledge of Dark Creatures next. Lupin seems to be writing down my ideas at least.

"How would you kill a Giant?" Lupin questions me.

"Lightning Bolt? Killing Curse? Burn them alive?" I answer in annoyance. "Basically whatever works to defeat the threat." Almost everyone looks disgusted. "It's a question of how badly do you want to live. Or how badly do you want to protect those you love." That doesn't change how they're looking at me. Naive, self-righteous idiots.

I hear a groan from Snape. "Oh good. Snape's awake. Said no one ever." I say sarcastically, getting a few chuckles, mostly from Sirius, Nym, Lupin, and James. Snape struggles to rise, but he finally manages it after several moments. "The good news is your awake. The bad news is you still need about a million years of beauty sleep." I say getting laughs all around, and a baleful glare from Snape.

"Now that you're done sleeping on the job, I can give you your warning. Don't ever try stealing from me again, or I'll torture you, till you lose the ability feel. Then start on psychological torture." I say, coldly, shocking everyone. "I won't tolerate theft, or attempts of bullying by a poor excuse for a man and teacher. Who's finished ruining the international reputation of Hogwarts? So, until you inevitably attempt to repeat your actions out of arrogance, or stupidity. Please, go fuck yourself. Apart from a whore in Knockturn Ally, that's probably the only action you'll get." I say while taking out his wand. "Now. Here's your wand. Mines longer and wider, by the way." I say, causing a few dirty minded people to snicker. I walk away, even though I haven't gotten much of Lupin's knowledge. Thankfully, Snape doesn't make the mistake of attacking me.

Annoying bastard. I think as I walk into my room. I wasted fifteen minutes on him, my only consolation is I got knowledge of a few potions, and a few spells I didn't have. There is more knocking at the door, I draw my wand and go answer it. I open the door and see Nym.

"Hey, Nym," I say, with a smile, which she returns.

"Wotcher. You know they think you're the next Dark Lord, now." She says as she walks in.

"Typical. They're just gonna postpone the problem for another generation, again. They're too busy pretending to be in a duelling tournament. They're fighting a war, not duelling. I'm inclined to start my own group that will actually do something useful. I don't want my children to have to deal with this problem. The Order really should recruit people who understand its war. I can't lose you, or Sirius because of their stupidity, and naivety." I say, in a rant.

"You're not going to lose us," Nym says while hugging me, which I return.

"It could happen. Especially in a poorly managed war." I say while we're still hugging. "I'd be really angry if you died before we could even date. If you wanted to date me, that is." I say, with a sad smile. "Would it help if I said I turned down a Veela for you?" I ask, teasingly.

"Wait, what?" Nym asks, in confusion.

"I was dating Fleur Delacour when I realised I had feelings for you. I decided it was unfair to her, that I keep dating her while loving you." I explain, to her shock, surprise, and intimidation.

"How do you expect me to compete with a Veela?" Nym asks, nervously.

"It's not a competition. I love you, not her. I just want to give a relationship with you a chance. If it doesn't work out, at least we gave it a shot." I say, in an attempt to ease her nerves. She still looks nervous. "Are you worried about the sex? Because I'm sure it'll be amazing, if we even have sex."

"I'm a virgin, Harry." She admits, nervously.

"Awesome!" I say without thinking, getting a look of surprise from her. "That's all your worried about?" I ask in amusement, she nods yes. "If anything you'll satisfy me too much. I may even get over excited. Plus, I love you, if anything you being a virgin makes it more special." I say, which causes her to relax, and kiss me. A kiss I return, with passion, and vigour. Eventually, she pulls back to catch her breath.

"Wow!" Nym says, with a smile.

"Yeah," I say, before kissing her again, this time not as long. "I know of a really nice restaurant in muggle London, it's supposed to be quiet and romantic," I say, as a not so subtle hint. She seems reluctant to agree. "If you'd prefer a private picnic lunch that would be fine too. Or we can just spend time together." I suggest, as alternatives.

"Let's just spend time together. What do you usually do for fun?" Nym says.

"Mostly study, or train," I say to see her look of shock. "I want to be more powerful than Merlin, and Morgana combined. I've been trying to create Panacea, for immortality, and to cure lycanthropy and other diseases. Earlier you asked me how magically powerful I am." I say, to which she nods. "I have power rivalling Salazar Slytherin, the most magically powerful of the four founders. I'm more powerful than Dumbledore by an impressive margin." I inform her. "And my magic will keep growing till my prime. But anyway. What do you usually do for fun? Because my idea of fun is probably boring to you."

"I enjoy reading Witch Weekly, and Spella Weekly." She informs me, with an amused smile.

"Uh. Maybe we can take up a hobby together. Or just sit around, talk and get to know each other better." I suggest, nervously.

"Okay! Let's try just getting to know each other." Nym says, happily, with a smile.

* * *

We spent the last few hours lying on my bed talking, about our hopes, dreams, favorite music, and hobbies. Finally, she asks, what I've labeled, 'the question'. Mainly due to so many people asking me the same or similar question.

"So why Dark Magic and Durmstrang?"

"Well. Several reasons. I was tired of being viewed as second best. My brother was annoying, whiny, stupid, and entitled. All over something he can't remember doing, my parents were not curbing his arrogance. I barely had parents, so I decided to just destroy the relationship completely. I'm not really a Dark Wizard per say. I know extremely powerful light magic, that I doubt even Dumbledore knows." I explain, seeing her surprise at that last bit.

"Oh yeah. Spells that can destroy armies of Dark Creatures, the light side equivalent of Fiendfyre. Hard to control, though. There are spells that can destroy cities, control the weather, cause earthquakes, and even summon meteors." I explain, enjoying the expressions on her face. Which consist of awe, fear, and horror.

"Anyway. The only good thing I got out of living with my birth parents, is home education that made my masteries in Charms, and Potions possible. I'm sure my mother loved me. But I eventually decided to just free myself from that situation. It worked out for the best, I have four masteries, three journeymen. I've beaten Albus Dumbledore in a duel, at age fifteen! I have skills that most wizards can never achieve. So I have no regrets, I wouldn't change a thing." I say continuing the original topic. I see Nym check her pocket watch. "Am I that boring?" I ask, teasingly.

"No. I have work tomorrow." She says, sadly.

"You have to go?" I ask, just as sad.

"Yeah. But we can spend time together. In my free time, and off days." Nym says, excitedly, with a smile.

"That's good. I'll walk you out." I say while offering her my arm, which she takes. I open the door, and we both exit. I secure the door with my security measures.

"What kind of defences does your room have?" Nym asks, obviously impressed by the glow it emitted.

"All kinds of scary stuff. It scales from low-level warning defences, up to truly horrible last resort defences. I'm confident anyone knowledgeable of warding, or curse-breaking would give up." I say confidently, and with obvious pride. "But don't worry. They won't hurt you, or Sirius." I say, to ease her mind.

"Nice," Nym says, impressed as we near the front door. "Bye, Harry." She says, while leaning in for a kiss, I follow suit. I decide to see how long she can last this time. She pulls back at the three-minute mark, gasping for air.

"Bye, Nym," I say, with a teasing smirk. Having enjoyed her not wanting it to end, of course, I didn't want it to end either. I open the door for her. "Hope we can do this again soon."

"Me too," Nym says, with a smile before disapparating, with a pop. I close the door, begin walking back to my room.

* * *

August 29, 1995

Over the last week, I've been spending my time studying, which has gotten boring. Fortunately, I have received several offers for mercenary work, for the ICW, and certain other nations. Which I'll probably accept staying at home is boring me. Sirius, and, I, narrowly avoided hosting a party to celebrate Hermione, and Ron becoming prefects. Thankfully, after I very rudely pointed out I like neither of them, Molly quit harassing us. Anyway, Sirius, and I are currently alone, I mentioned I need to talk to him in private.

"Well, I'll get right to the point. I've been offered secret work with the ICW, normally that's not a big deal. But my contacts have offered me special opportunities, easier, but extremely well-paying jobs. They'll basically draw me a map to the Dark Creatures I'm to kill. I'll be making massive amounts of galleons, I'll get to harvest resources from Dragons, Acromantula, and the like. Best of all, I'll charge extra to countries I don't have contacts in." I say, in explanation.

"It sounds like a great opportunity. But I thought you were trying to build a relationship with Tonks." Sirius says, in concern.

"I am. I'll make time for her, it's something I'll have to do when I'm older. Balancing a job, family, and other responsibilities. Plus the money I'll be making will make life even easier for me, and my future family. When I wiped out that Acromantula colony, I got 26000 Galleons worth in venom. I've been trying to create a false identity to sell it." I explain. Seeing that he was concerned I was throwing my relationship with Nym away.

"Okay. Just be careful." Sirius says, in resignation.

"I always am. Except for when I'm not." I say, fighting a smile. Sirius doesn't look amused. "I'll be careful, Sirius. Now, I just need a secret code name." I say peeking the interest of Sirius.

"Got an Animagus form?" He asks, excitedly.

"A black Panther, with green eyes. One of my ideas for a codename was Shadow. It doesn't hint to my identity." I say, in explanation of my reasoning. Sirius seems to be in favor of the name.

"I like the name. I really wanted to give you, your Marauder name. But oh well." Sirius says, with a slightly sad smile. "So what will you be doing for the ICW?"

"Mainly Dark Creature hunting, Dragon killing, Some bounty hunting, and Auror for hire jobs," I say while omitting the fact I'll be assassinating people too. "I hope I can put down a couple Dark Lords. That'd give me Dumbledore level fame, a support base for political offices, and get my name out there. At least once I reveal my true identity, which will be after I've gotten what I need." I say, plotting aloud. If I can get Minister, and Chief Warlock I would control the UK.

"Not plotting to rule the world, are you?" Sirius asks, teasingly.

"I would rule it. If I could conquer it, without fighting. I have no desire to spill blood, for temporary gain. Conquering without fighting would be a great gain, for minimal effort. But right now, I'm just hoarding wealth, and diversifying my pre-existing wealth. I'm currently financially secure in the Wizarding world, and a millionaire in the Muggle one." I say, to Sirius. Who's not bothering to hide how impressed he is.

"How financially secure are you?" Sirius questions me.

"I have ten thousand Galleons, soon to be thirty-six thousand, as soon as I sell the venom. I may reuse a false name to sell it. But that's nothing compared to the income I'll have soon." I say, boasting. "Thank you for your permission to do this."

"No problem. You beat Dumbledore. You can handle it." Sirius says, waving off my gratitude. "However," he adds. "You have to explain this to Tonks. With that challenge, I'm fairly certain you'll be wishing you were dueling Dumbledore again." He says, with a teasing smile.

"You're exaggerating," I say, dismissively.

* * *

Time Skip three hours.

I just told Nym about the job opportunity, she's looking at me in shock.

"We'll still be able to spend time together, I'll make sure of that. I just need something to keep me busy, while honing my skills further. Our relationship is my first priority. I just need a challenge. Putting my skills against the best the magical world has to offer is a great way to do that." I say, after seeing her look of shock.

"Okay. That was a concern. But I was shocked and surprised you got such an offer. You must be really skilled, and connected because very few people get chances like that." Nym finally says, in a tone of concern. "I'm still worried you'll get hurt."

"And I might. But I'll fight to survive. I have a reason to live." I say, before giving her a wink, letting her know my reason is her. "I won't take on a mission, I don't believe I can complete. I need enemies I can let go on, monsters and the like. I want to destroy them while making the world a better place." I explain, she seems to understand.

"Okay. You have my blessing, but be careful." Nym says, with a smile. Touched by what I implied with my words, and that wink.

"Great," I say, before standing up, and pulling her into a hug. "This will give me a chance to set aside plenty of money for the future. A future that hopefully includes you." I say, with a smile.

"I hope we have a future together too," Nym says, with a smile. "I do have to go attend the Order meeting." She says, in a sadder tone.

"That's okay. I need to inform my contacts that I'll take the job." I say, with a sad smile. I kiss her goodbye, then we go our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta Read by, Hazel006**

 **Third September 1995- Early Morning.**

* * *

I'm currently in Hungary, on assignment to eliminate five escaped Hungarian Horntails. I get to harvest resources from them too, that's the only reason I agreed to such a dangerous assignment. Which should make my great money, adding to what I have, after selling the Acromantula Venom, of which I kept ten pints? Luckily I've found the five Dragons, very quickly. Unfortunately, they're all together and sniffing the air. I decide it's only a matter of time till they find me, so I'll attack them.

I step out of the bushes, with a silencing charm on me. "Avada Kedavra!" I say while aiming the Elder Wand at the closest one. They hear nothing due to the silencing charm, the Dragon falls to the ground dead, drawing attention to me.

" _Hi. You're all ugly._ " I say in Parseltongue, enraging them into attacking. I disapparate out the path of their fire, to behind them, then hit another, with a Lightning bolt from my wand. Then I disapparate away, before firing another Killing Curse at one of the Dragons. Which hits and the Dragon falls to the ground, dead. After appearing a safe distance away from another Dragon, I quickly fire off another Killing Curse. Then shield against a Dragonfire attack, that took me by surprise. The force of it begins sending me back a few feet, as my feet drag while maintaining my shield.

Eventually, it ceases its attack, thankfully. I'm sweating quite bit from the heat, even in my magically enhanced robes. The bloody Dragon is about to fly away, so I hit it with a Lightning bolt, then follow up with a Killing Curse to be sure. Killing the dragons took me five minutes, hopefully, harvesting won't take long. That way I can get back home, and spend time with Nym.

I remove my enchanted bag, with vials of the Dragon blood, and other tools for harvesting stuff from Dragons.

* * *

Five hours later.

I've finally finished harvesting everything from these Dragons. I'll have my contacts transport the carcasses to Taxidermists, where the bodies will be restored to good enough condition to be used for education in schools. Which I'll make even more money from. Durmstrang will receive one for free if they desire, I will, of course, be keeping one as a trophy. I store my loot in my bag and activate my portkey to Grimmauld Place.

I arrive several moments later and almost fall on my arse.

"Kreacher!" I call out, loudly.

A moment later Kreacher pops in, and Sirius runs into the room. And see's me with a large amount of blood on my hands.

"What happened?!" Sirius yells, while running closer to check on me.

"I'm fine, Sirius. It's Dragons blood. I had to kill some that escaped." I say calmly, as more of the Order comes into the room.

"You killed Dragons?" Bill Weasley asks, in awe.

"Yeah. It was surprisingly easy. Is Tonks here yet?" I ask, in slight concern.

"She told me to tell you she has to cancel, an assignment came up," Sirius informs me. Now that he's not worried I'm gonna die.

"Oh well. At least I have plenty of time to sell the loot from the Dragons." I say, with a false upbeat tone. "I'm gonna go change, then owl my contacts. I need to get those carcasses off the ground, and off to the Taxidermist." I say before walking away.

I arrive at my room, a minute later, and enter. I take off my battle robes and clean them with wandless magic. Then I change into normal clothes and sit down to write a letter to Cort.

I finish a few minutes later.

"Erebus," I say motioning him over to me, he flies over. "Please take this to Cort Delacour, and wait for a reply, if you won't have to wait long," I say kindly. Erebus takes the letter, and flame travels out. I decide to inform Sirius that I'm going to go sell what I harvested from the Dragons. So I rise from my seat, grab my bag, and exit my bedroom.

I arrive in the Dining Room, where the Order's talking in hushed tones, a minute later. I glance around the room, looking for Sirius, finding him a moment later. "Hey, Sirius. I'm gonna go sell the stuff I harvested from the Dragons." I inform him. Sirius just nods in agreement, before turning back to the conversation the Order was having. I disapparate out, to Diagon Ally.

I arrive at the apparition point and begin walking to Ollivanders, to sell the Dragon heartstring I have.

* * *

Two hours later...

I managed to sell the Dragon heartstring, for four galleons each. Sold the Livers for thirteen sickles. Sold the blood for ten galleons per pint. I made over three thousand galleons, per dragon. I decide, I'll store my money in my private vault. Which I have an Anti-Phoenix Ward, and Anti-House-Elf Ward of my own design on, as well as several other horrible defences. Glad I created it recently, I used quite a bit of magic to secure the cave I used. But it worked out well in the end. I disapparate out, to my vault.

I arrive, in the antechamber, of my vault, to find the security measures still armed. I place the palm of my hand on the pedestal, it draws blood from my hand, verifying my identity by blood, and magic. I really am proud of my vault, it's under the Fidelius, large enough to hold the wealth of several families, it has every protection I can give it. The door to the actual vault opens, I enter, to see piles of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, as well as two point five million in Muggle currency. Which has grown recently due to investments? I withdraw the Galleons from my bag, and place the sixteen thousand, plus galleons in their own stack, and disapparate back to Grimmauld Place.

I arrive back home and walk towards the Dining Room. As I enter I see Nym and Sirius sitting. When they take notice of me, It's not a welcoming look. "Careful, Nym. The last girl that looked at me like that went to sleep the next morning in a puddle of bodily fluids, with a blissful expression on her face." I say, with a smile, before winking at her. Sirius starts laughing, he quits after a glare from Nym.

"What's wrong?" I ask, in a serious tone of voice.

"My assignment was tracking the source of over two hundred vials of Acromantula venom. The only person I could think of, that had it, was you. So I came to visit you, you weren't here. I told Sirius of my suspicions, he questioned Kreacher. Kreacher told us you had two hundred, and sixty vials, which you sold. Why would you sell that much?" Nym finally asks sadly, and with an undertone of anger.

"So that there will be enough to research with, potentially finding cures for diseases and other illnesses. In theory, that venom can destroy diseased blood. Muggles use venom's and poisons for medicine, we need to catch up. The cure for Lycanthropy may be discovered from this resource." I explain, in concern that this might destroy our relationship.

"Okay," Nym says, believing me. "Now I have to figure out what to do. If I fail this assignment, I'll probably be demoted, I can't even give them a name." She says, sadly, worrying she'll endanger her job.

"Yes, you can. I used the name of a Muggle rockstar. It'll bring the investigation to a dead end, allowing you to do something else." I say, with a smile.

"What's the name you used?" Nym asks, with a smile of her own.

"David Coverdale. The lead vocalist of Whitesnake." I explain.

"Thanks, Harry," Nym says, before getting up, and kissing me on the cheek. "Behave, and maybe I'll give you that look again." She whispers, into my ear. Arousing me both with that, and the suggestion she made. She walks away, leaving the house moments later.

"Well, Sirius. I'm gonna go relieve some stress. May take on a quick mission after that." I lie, with a smile, before walking away.

"Be careful, rest your arms often." I hear him reply, not missing a beat. I'm surprised to be believed I would masturbate, I am, after all extremely attractive.

I arrive at my room a minute later. As I enter I take notice of Erebus, who has returned, with a letter. I take the letter and give Erebus a treat, which he takes happily. I take a seat and read Cort's letter. The Dragon carcasses were retrieved, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang wish to buy one. As soon as the Taxidermist is done. I have a new mission. The elimination of an up-and-coming French Dark Lord. Which is probably code for one of Corts enemies? I take out the Portkey and mission briefing information. After looking over the briefing, I decide the mission is doable. I destroy the mission briefing and vanish the ashes. I put on my battle robes for missions and pick up the Portkey.

"Activate," I say, with a tone of dread. I hate Portkeys.

After a minute of travel, I finally arrive. I quickly take in my surroundings, I see a Chateau, which fortunately isn't being patrolled. I disillusion myself and begin my walk to the Chateau while checking for spells intended to warn of attack.

Five minutes later. I arrive at the front door of the Chateau, having dismantled five Alarm Wards. I check my invisibility, and when I confirm it's still functioning, I use a spell to temporarily make the door intangible and quickly enter the chateau. I see two guards. I stun them both silently, at the same time, using my wand, and wandless magic. I place the two of them in a coat closet, which I placed under an Aversion Ward. I continue into the Chateau.

* * *

Time Skip twenty minutes.

After scouting the Chateau, I took down six more guards and contained them. I decided to sneak into Bedrooms, stun their occupants, then move them. Now, I'm currently standing outside a meeting room. Where according to some of the guard's memories, the "Dark Lord" is meeting with his loyalists. I make the door intangible and quickly enter. I count three people, one of which is sitting on a throne. I stun the two kneeling, from behind, then reveal myself. I need a good fight and an epic victory for the press.

"You will suffer for that." The Dark Lord says, calmly and coldly.

"Unlikely. You will soon be dead." I inform him, my voice altered so as to not be recognisable. I dodge a stunning spell, he seems to want me alive to interrogate. I quickly fire off a stunner of my own, which he is too slow to dodge.

"That was truly, and epically pathetic. Oh well." I say, before looking into his mind, I need info. He's made a Horcrux, has very few followers, his magical strength is notably more than average, but nothing truly exceptional. His Horcrux was recently made. So when I absorb it, I'll get the equivalent of a few masteries I don't have Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. All around the mission was a resounding disappointment. So I decide to use two spell's invented by The Dark Monarch, as well as an artefact of my own invention. Which captures souls, imprisoning them.

I bind the "Dark Lord". Then aim the Elder Wand at his head. _Eradico Mens Mentis_ , I think hard, not willing to risk anyone hearing that spell. The Dark Lord screams, I begin. _Sabaki Mahou_ , I think, while focusing on his life, and magic. I feel it flow into me, my own power being restored, then growing. I quickly stab him with the Soul Blade, which glows a blackish, purple colour. I move onto his presumed Lieutenants, which are ironically more talented.

I drain their knowledge, taking care to merely keep them alive, while only getting the spells, and knowledge I lack. Which, fortunately, for my ego, is very few. After draining their knowledge, I destroy their mental defences and drain their life, and magic. Then stab them with the Soul Blade, which glows a gray color.

I spend the next fifteen minutes, repeating the process with the others. Absorbing twenty souls into the Soul Blade, only one of which is incomplete. I need to test my greatly increased magical power, so I exit the Chateau, then aim my wand at it. "Confringo," I say calmly while aiming at a column. It destroys the column, and the one next to it. I repeat the process with less power, only destroying one. Then again with five times more power than the first time, the center portion of the house collapses. I disapparate away, to the location where 'The Dark Lord, Albert' hid his Horcrux. Yeah, he should have given himself another name. 'The Dark Lord, Albert' does not inspire fear.

I arrive at his home, in a magical village near Dijon, and disillusion myself. I casually dispel his defences. Albert truly was an idiot, leaving his soul jar at home, not even putting it in France's branch of Gringotts. I captured his Horcrux, in under two minutes. I activate my Portkey, to return home.

I arrive a minute later, in my room. I begin drawing the Heptagon, and runes for the Soul Knowledge Absorption Ritual.

I finish a few minutes later, and place Alberts Horcrux, a childhood toy in the center.

"Potentiam tuam ascipio, ut mihi," I say while bracing myself for the influx of knowledge. It comes moments later, again my mind expands to hold the new knowledge. I feel myself absorb copies of skill, and experience, from the soul fragment. Interestingly I didn't feel any bloodline abilities become mine, not even absorbing the potential for my children to inherit them. Perhaps it only absorbs active abilities, this is worthy of investigation. Anyway, I vanish the now normal toy, and signs of the ritual, then go lie down.

I awake hours later, having spent the time dreaming that I was in Alberts place while casting spells, doing Arithmancy, taking Care of Magical Creatures, as well as other things I could already do. I decide to do some control exercises, so I focus on my magic, which has doubled. I'm surprised, I thought it would have tripled. I will fire to form in my hand, and form it into an orb. Then I gradually make it expand, and contract, while carefully feeding tiny amounts of magic into it. I feed more magic into it, quicker. Gradually getting used to my new power.

* * *

I spent several hours doing control exercises, before firing spells at dummies for a couple hours.

Now I'm heading downstairs for a snack, having just got out of the shower. I worked up quite a sweat today and having only had breakfast this morning. I'm quite hungry.

I enter the kitchen to find only Sirius and Lupin talking.

"Don't mind me. Just need food, I've had a busy day." I say while heading straight for the pantry.

"So, what did you do today?" Lupin asks.

"Killed five Hungarian Horntails, then did some classified work," I say, cautiously, as I take out a bag of crisps. When I turn around, I see a look of concern on Lupin's face. "Nothing illegal, or immoral," I say, in an attempt to ease his concern. I don't need him causing trouble. I might have to kill him if that happens.

"Well, I'm gonna up to my room. I'm hoping to get a difficult mission soon. The first two were easy." I say, before beginning to walk away.

I arrive back at my room a minute later. As I enter I see another Dark Phoenix, It's carrying a package, as I enter it flames out. I quickly go, and inspect the package, to make sure Cort's not trying to kill me. Thankfully It's just my payment for eliminating that so-called Dark Lord. Thirty thousand Galleons, I'm really grateful that I'm being paid so much for becoming the most magically powerful being, on the planet. I've been offered a selection of missions, all of which are deemed impossible. I'm beginning to think Cort doesn't care if I die. Oh well, the feeling is mutual.

I have the option to eradicate part of the Chimaera population, or eradicate part of the Manticore population, or cleanse Borneo of Acromantula. I'll take them all, I want to be a legend, I'll have to work for it. I write this in a reply letter, then send it off with Erebus. I decide to store my money in my vault, so I disapparate away to do that.

I return home a few minutes later, to see Cort has replied already. I read his letter.

'If you wish to try doing the impossible, and potentially die. I'm more than willing to enable you.'

After reading that cheerful letter, I decide to go to sleep, take on one of those missions tomorrow.

* * *

Eradico Mens Mentis- Destroys Occlumency defences. Invented by The Dark Monarch, on the DarkLordPotter

fansite. Who's name, and creations were so awesome, that I decided to make him a part of my fictional world's history.

Sabaki Mahou- Drains life, and magic, also invented by The Dark Monarch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta read by, Hazel006**

 **Fourth September 1995- Early Morning**

* * *

I'm currently near a cave in Greece, my mission briefing listed this as a lair for Manticore. I've confirmed that this will be an extremely difficult mission to complete. Partly, because I'll have to figure out how to kill the things. I decide to just go for it. I take flight, towards the cave the Manticore is in. As soon as I get close, I fire a Killing Curse at it. Which causes it to fall to the ground dead. I need to kill a minimum of four like this, before experimenting with other methods of killing.

Twenty minutes later...

I've just killed the last of the four Manticores, with the Killing Curse. I'm in an area with several nests of Manticores, I hear them coming for me. Thankfully. I'm in a narrow passage, with my back to a cliff, which limits their attack options. When the first comes into view, I decide It's time, _Percutio Acidus_ I think while aiming at its eyes. It lets out a scream of agony while falling to the ground, and pawing at its eyes. The other Manticore eye their comrade nervously, seemingly reluctant to attack. I can't have that, so I go with the logical conclusion.

I aim my wand at another Manticore, then think: _Bateare Ignus_. A large iron ball covered in bright flames launches at the Manticore, which dodges, then it runs to attack me. When it gets close I catch it, with my telekinesis then immobilise it against the rock wall, aim my wand at its head.

"Bombarda Maxima!" I say, with a smile from behind my mask. The spell hits the Manticore's head, smashing it into the wall. The pressure causes the head to explode grotesquely, spraying me in brain matter, dust, dirt, and rock. The other Manticores, of which there are nine, attack...fun.

"Ignis Capillus Inguen," I say, with a smile, while aiming at one of the closer Manticores. I quickly aim my wand at another. "Avada Kedavra!" I say, before quickly knocking back the other seven, with the full force of my telekinetic powers. I take a moment to observe my work. The Manticore I lit on fire is screaming in agony, I decide to take pity on it. I aim my wand and cast a nonverbal Killing Curse.

I cast a nonverbal Disintegration Curse at a Manticore, that was just standing up. I watch it burst into small pieces, and disintegrate. I'll admit, I'm surprised, It's going so well. I am using powerful spells against them, though.

"Crematora!" I say while aiming my wand at another Manticore. The next ten seconds are spent with all of us. Manticore and Wizard alike, watching the Manticores horrific death, being burned alive, till there are only ashes left. Naturally, after witnessing this, they all decide to attack again.

"Crematora, Disintegrata, Avada Kedavra, Percutio Acidus," I say, calmly and with an undertone of amusement. I was hoping for a good fight, I guess I got close. I quickly knock back the two remaining Manticore's, then cast another two Killing Curses.

"Well. At least this mission was better than the Dragon mission." I say in amusement, before activating my Portkey. I'm glad Manticores are rare, though I wouldn't mind killing more. I just hope the Chimaera's are just as much fun, there are more of those.

I arrive in my room, a minute later. I remove my mask, then sit down to write a letter to Cort, my handler. After finishing that, and realising I've only fought for thirty minutes, I decide to move on the Chimaeras next. I activate the Portkey Cort sent for the Chimaera mission, with an excited expression. The reason so few class XXXXX Beasts are killed, is because the usual people who they send to do the job are too self-righteous and naive to use the required spells. I don't suffer that weakness, I'll go directly for potentially lethal attacks.

I arrive a minute later, fully ready for an attack. I decide to not waste time, and get it over with. So I begin walking toward a cave. Not bothering to be quiet, I want the Chimaera's to find me. As I get closer, I hear a noise from inside the cave, it seems I've gotten my wish. A Chimaera walks out of the cave and locks It's eyes on me.

"Avada Kedavra," I say, calmly. The spell hits. Silly Chimaera, it limited its movement forward, closer to the curse, or backward which would do no good. I levitate the now dead Chimaera, out of the caves passageway. I turn around after checking the cave for others, more Chimaera is coming around. Good. "Attention, mindless beasts. Please form a line, and I will kill you, at my earliest convenience." I say, with a polite smile. Only four obey. Now that I've had my fun, I'll get to work.

I quickly unleash four Killing Curses, to meet my quota. Schools need to improve their teaching, preserved versions of XXXXX Beasts help. They sure as hell won't bring living versions to the schools. The Chimaera all attack, all twenty. Fun.

"Crematora, Disintegrata, Percutio Acidus." I say calmly, before disapparating to safety. They had gotten fairly close, and I get the satisfaction of watching them run into a cliff. I have to quit holding back, there are too many.

"Sanguinem Verberare!" I say coldly, as a red steam flies from my wand tip, and surrounds them. The roars of agony begin, and I feel a massive influx of energy. Their life-force, which is now mine. I maintain the drain, till it stops, and then I dispel the cloud. I confirm the death of all Chimaeras. I hate this, I'm so powerful, few enemies can challenge me. I don't hate being powerful. I just need more powerful enemies.

I activate my Portkey, to return home.

I arrive a minute later and write a letter to Cort. Informing him of the dead Chimaera's that can be preserved, and sold. I have Erebus take it off to Cort. Hopefully, he'll give me some quick missions to occupy the day with. I think tomorrow, I'll begin the long process of cutting the planets Acromantula population in half. A task that should push me to my mental, and magical limits.

Erebus returns, in a flash of black fire. He drops the letter, and a bag, which presumably has Galleons in it, in front of me, I give him a treat, which he takes happily.

I spend the next five minutes reading, and then re-reading the letter. He wants me to execute Gellert Grindelwald, I'm surprised. But this works to my favor, I have a chance to claim his knowledge. I also have five thousand Galleons from the sold Dragon carcasses. I can pick up my trophy whenever I want. I decide to activate the paper Portkey to Nurmengard.

I arrive a minute later on the outskirts of Nurmengard, I quickly take a flight to the actual prison. Sadly, I feel no grand defences opposing me, I arrive at Grindelwald's cell, without incident.

"Hello, Lord Grindelwald. It's an honor to meet you." I say, politely.

"You don't fit the description of Voldemort, so I assume your one of my fans or one of his servants. I'm not interested in working with that pathetic "Dark Lord", or continuing my own plans." Grindelwald says, in amusement, putting the words Dark Lord in air quotes.

"I'm neither a fan of yours or his. Sadly, I'm here to kill you. It's nothing personal, just a job I've been asked to do. I do wish there was another way, you're my favorite historical Dark Lord. You embraced anyone with magic, regardless of blood, or lineage. Such an evolved, unifying ideology. I suppose, I am a bit of a fan, now that I think about it." I say. Grindelwald looks amused.

"Well, go ahead. I do not fear death." Grindelwald says, with a smile.

"I'll put you in a dreamlike state, you won't feel the pain," I say, to Grindelwald's confusion. "My superiors want me to make sure you haven't created Horcruxes or similar objects. The process for verifying that is painful." I lie, Grindelwald believes me, or at least pretends too. I aim my Ebony, and Phoenix feather wands at him and cast two nonverbal spells. One places the target in a dreamlike state, forcing them to relive their favorite memories, the other removes the ability to feel pain.

Then I begin draining his knowledge, taking care to merely keep him alive. The only word to describe Grindelwald's knowledge is incredible. He is vastly more knowledgeable in Dark Magic than Tom. He could have even achieved immortality, without Horcruxes. He is a true master of Dark Magic, knowing spells more horrible than the unforgivable, a master at Charms, and Transfiguration. He could have killed Dumbledore if he was willing too, but he cared too much. Most important of all, I learned how he was going to destroy Muggle-kind.

After having drained all of his knowledge, I decide to add his magical strength to my own. _Sabaki Mahou_ , I think, while aiming my wand at Grindelwald and focusing on his life and magic. I feel it flow into me, causing my magical strength to grow considerably. I decide I had better leave, and so I fly away. I wish I could give him a proper burial, I think as I fly away from Nurmengard when I leave the wards I activate my Portkey.

I arrive back home a minute later and write Cort a letter informing him of my success. After finishing, I decide to work on some control exercises. Having only added Grindelwald's magic to my own, I shouldn't require as much control training as when I destroyed Albert's group.

* * *

One hour later...

After having gotten used to my new power, at least enough to be combat ready. I decide to take a break, which is interrupted by the return of Erebus, who's carrying a letter, and bag. I take the letter and give him a treat. Well, I've been paid ten thousand Galleons for the death of Grindelwald. I've been offered additional jobs killing Trolls, Werewolf's, and Graphorn's. Luckily, the jobs aren't time sensitive, so I send a reply of acceptance.

I've made great progress on my goals. I can give three of the four founders trouble in a contest of raw magical power. I have the knowledge of two Dark Lords and Albus Dumbledore. I'm building up wealth, when Sirius passes away, I'll combine my personal wealth with the family wealth. Assuming, of course, those inbred, magically weak idiots don't contest it. If they do, I'll duel and kill them in an honor duel, if things don't work out with Nym, I can always seize Narcissa as a spoil of war. I doubt I will, I can do far better than her.

Oh well. I have to begin buying vials, I'll need thousands.

"Kreacher!" I call out. Kreacher appears moments later.

"I need you to buy up to five thousand pint unbreakable vials. I doubt there are that many in the UK, but do your best." I say while taking out ten thousand Galleons. "Bring them to my room when you're done. While you're doing that, I'll be picking up my completed Trophy Horntail. Bring the leftover Galleons to me, do not entrust them to the Goblins." I order. Kreacher nods in agreement, before disapparating away.

I disapparate away, to Quiberon, France.

I arrive moments later, and wasting no time, I begin walking to the Taxidermist shop. I get some odd looks due to my battle robes, thankfully they have the ICW War-Mage seal on them. If they didn't I would probably be attacked. I arrive at the Taxidermist shop, without incident.

"Hello, Shadow. Are you here to pick up your trophy?" The shopkeeper asks as I enter the shop.

"Yes, I am. Can it be shrunk for transport?" I ask, politely. He nods yes, then motions me into the back. As I follow him, I see several Manticores, and Chimaera magically preserved. "Are those the ones I killed?" I ask conversationally.

"Yes, a shame you didn't try keeping them all in good condition, but I'm sure you wanted to find new methods of killing." He says, in a tone of disapproval.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I say, disguising my annoyance. Thankfully, we arrive at my Dragon. The shopkeeper quickly shrinks, and then hands it to me. "Thank you," I say while withdrawing a thousand Galleons, which I hand to him. "I'll try sending you more business, in the future," I say, before walking away.

I exit the store and disapparate.

I arrive back in my room, to see shrunken pallets of vials, with a bag of Galleons beside it. Kreacher does good work, he got all five thousand, and by the looks of the money bag at five Galleons each per vial. I pocket the money bag and disapparate to my vault.

I arrive and place my hand on the pedestal. It draws blood to confirm my identity, by blood and magic. When that's done my hand is healed, and I enter the vault. I go to the area I set aside for hunting trophies and place my shrunken Dragon there. Then I place the five thousand Galleons, by one of the smaller Galleon stacks. I disapparate back to my room.

When I arrive back in my room, I begin gathering up emergency potions, water, and first aid supplies. I may need some, or all of that. Kreacher pops in just as I finish.

"Lunch is ready, Master Harry." He informs me.

"I'll be right down. Who all will be in attendance?" I ask, with a tone of dread.

"Sirius, the werewolf, and yourself." He says, to my joy. I won't have to put up with the most annoying gingers in the world.

"Excellent, thank you," I say while changing clothes with a switching spell. Kreacher disapparates out, while I walk to my bedroom door. Which I close, and secure behind me.

I arrive in the Dining Room a minute later.

"Hey, Sirius. Hey, Remus. What have you both been up to today?" I say as I sit down.

"Absolutely nothing," Sirius says, in a tone of disappointment. "Can I help you with your ICW stuff? I'm bored!" He says, childishly.

"You'd have to pass a test, to even work with me. I'm a War-Mage, only elite operatives can work with them, for safety reasons. Most of my missions are classified, with secrecy oaths, so I can't embarrass foreign governments. Plus you would most likely only be able to operate in Britain." I say, in explanation. I really don't want him involved in ICW business, he might discover some of my plots.

"What all have you done for the ICW?" Remus asks, making me think Dumbles wants spies in the ICW military groups. I begin prying through his mind with my ability to drain knowledge.

"I was part of an extermination team for Chimaeras and Manticores," I say, omitting the fact that I was all the parts of the team.

"Wow! How many did you kill?" Sirius asks.

"Five," I say as I get confirmation Dumbledore is prying into ICW business. Specifically, mine, suspecting I'm the 'Chosen One'. He wants to evaluate my morality. "So, have you both gotten enough information for Dumbledore?" I ask, in amusement. Sirius doesn't bother hiding his shame, at his betrayal. Remus seems ready to deny. I begin copying his knowledge of DADA.

"I have no idea what you mean, Harry." Remus lies, hoping to deceive me.

"Save it. I'm a far better Legilimens than you are an Occlumens. You didn't even know I had dug through your mind." I say, coldly. Shocking Remus, and Sirius. "You can tell Dumbledore to quit prying, or he will be put in the pit. You can also tell him he's not missed by the ICW, his forced leaving was celebrated. And if I am the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, I'll do it without help from his useless order."

"How do you know that line?!" Remus yells. Standing and drawing his wand.

"I took it from Dumbles mind, his Occlumency is so outdated," I say, enraging Remus, impressing Sirius. "Now, be a good wolfie, and put away your wand. Because if you cast a spell on me, I will hurt you." Remus looks even angrier. So I disarm him with wandless magic, then force him to sit.

"Now, then. Despite what Dumbles may believe he isn't the only person in the world deserving of holding the world's secrets. He could have prevented this second war, crippled the dark families, even bettered laws for oppressed minorities, such as yourself. He may want information, but he doesn't know how to use it." I say, in a tone of annoyance.

"Like you could do better," Remus says, snidely. Angry, I've insulted his hero.

"A trained monkey could do better. In any case, it's still early in the war. You may get to see just how much better I can handle warfare." I say, still annoyed. I'm really leaning towards killing Remus. "Anyway, I highly doubt I am the one in the prophecy. I beat Dumbledore while holding back, something Voldemort never did. I've demonstrated superior intellect and ability in comparison to Voldy. Meaning I cannot be his equal because I am superior. Tell Dumbles to focus on my idiot brother, he fits the prophecy better. Voldy is an idiot, Jizztin is an idiot." I finish, making Sirus snort in amusement at the nickname I gave Justin.

"You mean Justin, right?" Remus asks, in confusion.

"Yes, I gave him a nickname. Jizz is slang for sperm, a tin is a metal storage thing. I think knowing that makes the name self-explanatory." I say, with a cruel smile. "That, and his history with Ron Weasley makes the nickname fit."

Remus says, nothing. We all just concentrate on eating, for the next ten minutes.

"Well, I'm done," I say, standing up, leaving Remus' wand by my plate. "I'll see you old people later, I've gotta go finish preparing for a mission that I'll have to work at, for months."

* * *

Percutio Acidus, The Acid Arrow was invented by ArseNick of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Ignis Capillus Inguen- Lights hair follicles on fire, invented by ArseNick of DLP

Bateare Ignus- was invented by Seratin of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Disintegration Curse- was invented by PsychoSama of DLP.

Crematora- The Cremation curse was invented by PsychoSama of DLP

Sanguinem Verberare- A spell invented by me, a direct from latin translation due to its power. Based on Blood Barrage from Runescape's Ancient Magic. However, I felt no need to weaken the spell to make combat balanced.

Sabaki Mahou- Invented by The Dark Monarch of DLP


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta Read by Hazel006**

 **April 1st, 1996**

* * *

Over the last seven months, I have completed my goal of eradicating half the Acromantula population. It was the longest, most annoyingly tedious mission ever, but I've made huge amounts of money. I even sold some to the Unspeakables, in return for Galleons, and a True Time-Turner from Saul Croaker, who wanted some for his own stores. An artefact of that power went into my vault, in a storage unit, which is under a second Fidelius. I also received a job offer with The Department of Mysteries.

I eventually decided to use a ritual to multiply my current physical attributes ten fold. The benefits from that were fun.

My relationship with Nym is still going strong, we've even had sex, a lot. I've continued to prove my mettle, putting down a couple wannabe Dark Lord's, who were so pathetically weak the duels don't bear mentioning. Sadly, that applies to my purging the Acromantula population, there were a lot of them, but they were all easily killed.

After killing those weaklings, I began work on the Trolls, and Graphorn's. Which was both, sadly, quite easy to beat, due to my incredible power, and preference to use lethal spells? I have managed to eradicate the Troll populations in Wales, England, and Ireland. I killed the Graphorns that were in proximity to Magical, or Muggle locations. I have saved Scotland for last, as a favor to Dumbledore, of course, he doesn't know I'm doing him a favor. But, I'll still insist he owes me one.

Which brings me to why Cort, and, I, are walking into Hogwarts, in full War-Mage gear. Cort doesn't have his mask on, his identity is public. I, however, do, my identity is classified for now. We arrive at the entrance hall, where we are met by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and some hideous, toad looking woman in pink.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, War-Mages. How may we help you?" Dumbledore asks, with a smile.

"I would like you to offer my operative, Shadow, hospitality, while he finishes eradicating Trolls, from Great Britain, per the new ICW regulation 1145. Which states they're too dangerous to live, due to their lack of intelligence which prevents them from adhering to the International Statute of Secrecy." Cort says, with a smile in return. His has an undertone of cruelty, though, he knows Dumbles has to comply.

"Finishes eradicating Trolls from Great Britain?" Dumbledore asks, with an undertone of shock.

"Yes. Per recent events in the ICW, we approved the motion for relocation or eradication of dangerous races. Your Ministry wants them destroyed, a smart move, eliminating the threat for good." Cort says, to Dumbledore's disapproval, so Cort continues. "After all, they would ally with enemies of your Ministry, it would be a shame if Voldemort were to secure their allegiance," Cort says, with an undertone of mockery, concealing the fact that he knows Voldemort has returned. The Pink Toad begins smirking cruelly.

"Very well," Dumbledore says, coldly. "Your operative will not endanger my students, however." He adds, before revealing his magical power as a visible aura, in a failed attempt at intimidation.

"Aww, the old man thinks he has more magical power," I say, in a mocking tone, before revealing part of my power, twice his, shocking Dumbledore, and his lackeys. "Don't fuck with a War-Mage, grandpa. I've had girlfriends with more magical power, than you." I say, insulting Dumbledore, I see Cort fighting off laughter. He knows I'm talking about Fleur.

"I'll have Severus show you to your accommodations," Dumbledore says, in a tone of annoyance. Evidently, he's not used to trash talking.

"Thank you," I say, politely.

"Excellent. Then, I'll be returning to France. Dumbledore, I will suggest you point out Shadow is probably the most magically powerful War-Mage in the world, probably the most knowledgeable too. Children are so annoying, arrogant, and stupid, especially ones educated in this failing school. And fear is a great motivator, to avoid serious injury." Cort says, enjoying insulting Dumbledore.

"I can't tempt you into joining us for dinner? I could introduce you, and you can do it, just to make sure it's done." Dumbledore says, trying to annoy Cort.

"No, I have every confidence you'll remember. Shadow has an unforgivable permit for all ICW member countries, an unrestricted one, he can use those curses, on, well, everyone. It would be a shame if one your idiots mouthed off, and got held under the Cruciatus, for a minute or two." Cort threatens, interestingly that's all true. Every one of Dumbles lackeys looks shocked. "Bye, bye, now," Cort says, before disapparating from Hogwarts Grounds, with a pop.

"Well, that was fun," I say, snapping them out of their shock. "If you can show me to my lodgings," I say, to Severus.

"Of course, follow me." He says, emotionlessly, beginning to walk away, I follow him.

We arrive, minutes later, at the fifth floor, near Ravenclaw Tower. At least according to Tom's memories.

"Dinner is in one hour. A Ravenclaw Prefect will fetch you." Snape informs me, before walking away. He really is a people person, I think sarcastically. I decide to begin warding my room, can't have people spying on me, or invading my privacy.

* * *

Almost an hour later...

I hear a knock at the door, so I rise, still in full War-Mage gear to answer it. When I do, I'm greeted by a lovely girl of Indian descent, a Patil I presume.

"Yes?" I ask, politely, which sounds intimidating with the voice alteration.

"I'm supposed to escort you to the Great Hall." She says, politely, with an undertone of nervousness.

"Excellent," I say, as I close the door to my room. "So, what's your name?"

"Padma Patil. And your codename?" She says, politely. She may be related to Advik Patil.

"It's Shadow. Are you by chance related to Advik Patil, the retired War-Mage?" I ask, with an undertone of respect for the family coming through. Advik Patil was the strongest War-Mage of several generations, he fully retired after holding trials for Durmstrang, I was the only candidate.

"Yes, he's my grandfather. Do you know him?" Padma asks.

"Yes. He's the one who tested me, to see if I qualify. He's a great man, I was honored to meet him, and now to meet you." I say, politely, Padma blushes. She must think I was flirting.

We spend the remainder of our walk, in silence.

"Ah. There you are, Shadow." Dumbledore says, making his presence known.

"Hello, Dumbledore," I say, politely.

"I've saved you a spot, at the Staff Table. I will announce your reasons for being here, and warn the students not to interfere." He informs me, still not happy about it.

"Thank you. With any luck I should be done in a few months, given there is a school in Scotland, I'll be making sure the area is secured." I say, in an attempt to console Dumbledore. It doesn't work, but I tried.

"Shadow, if you will follow me. Thank you, Miss Patil." Dumbledore says, with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Patil," I say, personally thanking her.

"Your welcome, and feel free to call me Padma." She says, politely.

"Okay. Bye Padma, nice meeting you." I say, before following Dumbledore, into the Great Hall.

* * *

Everyone has just finished eating, finally. Dumbledore decided to wait till after dinner, for the announcement. Thereby forcing me to wait, and delaying my scouting mission. I'm really tempted to kick his senile old arse.

"Now that you're all fed and watered, I have an announcement," Dumbledore says, getting everyone's attention. "As you may have noticed we have a War-Mage in attendance, he will be eradicating the Troll population in Scotland. An act he has performed in most ICW member countries." He says, to everyone's shock, causing them to look at me in fear. "You are all to stay out of his way and to not interfere, under penalty of expulsion. Of course, that's assuming you aren't killed by him, or his prey." He continues, before taking a breath.

"So, without further ado, let me introduce Elite War-Mage, Shadow. The War-Mages rising star, having performed missions believed to be impossible, including killing Chimaeras and Manticores. Having achieved multiple masteries in fields of magic, all before age seventeen." Dumbledore says, getting me several impressed, and admiring looks.

"I won't keep you all away from your beds any longer. Off you go." Dumbledore says, before turning to talk to McGonagall. The students begin leaving, I disapparate to outside Hogwarts while imagining the shock on everyone's faces.

I release and enlarge my Firebolt, then climb on and fly towards the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. I count five Troll sized campfires, so five groups of Trolls, in addition to the more antisocial, or isolated Trolls who avoid groups. I wonder if I should give the idiots of Hogwarts a pre-bedtime show. I decide, yes. Good thing I have the Elder Wand with me, concealed. I land near a group of Trolls, that are on the highest ground, I silently shrink and store my broom.

I decide to start the party, I walk into the nearest Troll camp, and point my wand at a Troll, they just look at me in confusion. "Avada Kedavra," I say, with a smile. Then quickly unleash more spells. "Percutio Acidus _."_ I say, aiming at a Troll's eye. I repeat the process on the other five, all of which are screaming in agony, unable to attack me. I'm in a giving mood, so I control their fire and bathe them in it, adding to their pain.

I move on to the next group, I arrive near them, ten minutes later. Fiendfyre, I think while aiming my wand at the group, a storm of fire pours from my wand tip, bathing the Trolls in it. They scream for an instant, before suddenly being silenced, forever. I dispel the Fiendfyre, reducing it to nothing.

I continue onward to the next group. I encounter a few Trolls, which I quickly end with a Killing Curse. When I finally arrive at the next group of Trolls, I aim my wand at the group. _Sanguinem Verberare_ , I think while aiming my wand at the group, red steam flies from the tip of my wand and surrounds them. The dumb beasts don't even realize they're dying, they just fall to sleep, and die like that.

I continue on killing, over the next hour. Mostly repeating my work with Fiendfyre, and the Blood Barrage. I'm confident that I've killed all or most of the Trolls. I decide to disapparate back to Hogwarts, I'll search for survivors tomorrow. I arrive back in the Great Hall, then begin walking back to my room.

* * *

Third April 1996

I've spent the last two days killing Trolls, and other beasts that have no place being near a school for children. Other than that it's been an uneventful and easy two days. After securing the school area, I extended my actions outward. I have discovered that my idiot brother has created a secret study group, I informed Dumbledore. But he didn't seem too concerned, which leads me to believe he's well aware. My idiot brother gave an interview to Skeeter, it was a surprisingly non-idiotic idea. That hideous Umbridge woman banned the Quibbler, of course, made it more popular. So I can add, ugly, stupid, annoying, bigoted, and magically weak to her list of defects. Few truly powerful magical users have been born recently, this is sadly due to inbreeding.

I'm currently following Umbitch and Jizztin to Dumbledore's office. They arrive at the stone Gargoyle within minutes, I discreetly follow them inside, invisible.

I watch the proceedings with great interest, I think I can remove the Fudge Administration from power legally. The Ministry is cutting deals with people who endanger the exposure of Magical kind. Yes, I think I will work this to my favor. I eventually watch Dumbledore dominate Fudge's lackey's, and Shacklebolt, before having a quick conversation with McGonagall, and Justin. He leaves soon afterward, via Fawkes' flame travel.

"Well, that was interesting," I say, deactivating my Disillusionment Charm.

"Why didn't you help?!" Fudge asks, angrily.

"Dumbledore didn't need help beating you morons," I say, in false, but convincing confusion. "Besides, If I had, I wouldn't have discovered the Ministries recent acts. Willy Widdershins will be surrendered to ICW custody, he has foolishly risked the exposure of Magical kind, and you obviously refuse to do your duty. Furthermore, you will be investigated, as will Umbridge and the remainder of your Administration, including advisers. Should this investigation reveal more crimes, you will be censured, possibly imprisoned in the pit." I say, leaving no room for argument.

"How dare you?!" Umbridge screams, I give her a glare, while inducing fear in her.

"The other option is I arrest you both, then investigate allegations of attempted murder of political enemies, and the torture of children to silence said, families. But, by all means, resist, or attempt to flee, I'll find you, even if you hide under the Fidelius." I say coldly, cowing them into submission. They nod meekly.

"Good..." I say, coldly which sounds menacing and demonic, with the voice alteration. I exit the room and return to mine. I need them watched, I already have a lot of evidence, I think to myself.

One hour later...

After contacting Cort, I took measures to prevent them from leaving Britain, got pensieve memories from Justin, and other torture victims. I took one of Umbridge's blood quills. I want her to use them on other students, more evidence put her away with. I've also sent agents to verify that Umbridge sent the Dementors after Justin, and capture and bind said Dementors. Then I decide to evaluate the classes of Umbridge tomorrow, which I'll enjoy a lot. Willy Widdershins was apprehended and relocated to an ICW prison.

* * *

Fourth April 1996

Umbridge's morning class finally are all finally here. Second years, according to the schedule.

"Now, class. Today we'll be reading from chapter seven of the book." Umbridge says, in her annoying voice. She seems displeased I'm here, I can't imagine why I think sarcastically.

"Ah. Are you actually teaching a purely theoretical course? I thought that a rumour." I say, snidely, annoying her.

"Books away children, you'll be learning practical now. It's the only way to prepare you." I say, daring Umbridge to interfere. "Stand up, move your bags to the back of the room, and Wand's out." When they obey I move the desks with wandless magic, which they watch in awe. "Today, I'll be catching you up, since your year has been wasted by a lousy teacher. First, you'll be learning the Melofors Jinx, and then the Disarming Charm, if we have the time of course. Show of hands, who here already knows these spells? Don't be shy, I'll personally protect you from Umbridge."

Five hands are raised. "Excellent, come forward and demonstrate them, on Professor Umbridge," I say to her outrage. I cast a wandless, non-verbal silence charm on her, then blindfold her. One by one the students step forward and hit her with their Disarming Charms, and Melofors Jinxes. I, of course, undo the Jinx each time, to better measure success. "Now, go around the room and try teaching others, while I conjure training dummies," I say, to more outrage from Umbridge.

The class went well, most of them could cast it by the time it was over. I repeat this process throughout the day, each time teaching the appropriate spells. Finally, it's the fifth year class, who looks overjoyed at Umbridge's plight.

"As you can all see I've found Umbridge's "instruction" lacking," I say, coldly, putting the instruction in air quotes with a mocking tone. "So, I'll be teaching whenever I feel like it, I may even Imperious Umbridge to do it when I don't. I'm a War-Mage, I can get away with that." I say, my amusement is apparent even with my disguise. "Anyway, since your instruction has been lacking, you'll first be teaching each other, filling in gaps of knowledge. Yes, you may have to learn from members of other houses. You will behave, or be used as a training dummy. Now, one of you will teach the Disarming charm, another the stunning spell, the Full Body-Bind Curse and so on. Announce which one you'll be teaching."

The next five minutes go well until eventually, Slytherins refuse to go outside their house for knowledge. "Slytherin House, why are you not continuing?" I ask, coldly.

"We don't associate with Gryffindors." Draco Malfoy answers me, with a sneer.

"You do now. Get moving or I'll find out how many points, I can take from you, idiots. Let's see some of that ambition, resourcefulness, and fraternity put to use in academics." I say, to their confusion. "Really, you idiots don't even know your houses secondary characteristics. Did you just go there, because your parents went into the house?"

Some of the Slytherins obey, the ones from Death Eater families don't. "If you believe your parents can get you out of trouble, they can't. Your families have influence limited to Britain, and it's Ministry, both of which are in major trouble, and answerable to the ICW. I know what your all thinking, you should all study Occlumency by the way. Your thinking your Dark Lord Voldemort will get revenge for you, he'll be destroyed in the attempt." I see their look of shock. "Yes, I, and the ICW are well aware of his return, we just consider him so pathetically weak he's beneath our attention. That, and he and his minions amuse us. All those pure-bloods who hate blood-traitors, getting branded like cattle, by a half-blood Dark Lord. Those delusional idiots are the blood-traitors, and so are you." I say cruelly, amusing the light families. The Death Eater children looked torn between shock, anger, outrage, and doubt. "Now, get back to learning. Feel free to inform you're pathetic, failed Dark Lord of what I've said." They all obey.

The rest of the day goes well, the students obey. But most are plotting revenge, good when the Grand Plan is complete they will know better. I can't resist a grin beneath my mask.

* * *

Percutio Acidus- Invented by ArseNick of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Sanguinem Verberare-A spells invented by me, a direct from latin translation due to its power. Based on Blood Barrage from Runescape's Ancient Magic. However, I felt no need to weaken the spell to make combat balanced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta Read by, Hazel006**

 **June Eighteenth, 1996**

* * *

It's been a somewhat eventful last two and a half months. The Weasley Twins left Hogwarts, thankfully, they were just bullies. I have massive amounts of evidence against Umbridge, Fudge, and some of his allies. They drove that dumb half-giant Hagrid from school, which is good, he endangers students with his poor judgment. They nearly killed Minerva McGonagall, which they'll be charged with. During the last two and a half months, I've created a prison I can Portkey selected targets in. I've completely eradicated Troll kind from Scotland. My idiot brother was caught using Umbridge's floo, I'm currently on my way to her office.

I arrive, just in time to hear Umbridge say, "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue,"

"Interesting conclusion, Umbridge," I say, entering her door. "By the authority of the ICW your under arrest. Your crimes are multiple counts of torture of children, attempted murder of One Justinian Fleamont Potter, attempted murder of one Minerva McGonagall. For these actions, you will spend the remainder of your existence in The Pit, where you shall know only pain." I inform her. Fear and sympathy are obvious to those who know the stories about The Pit.

"You won't do a thing with all of these children around me, and both I and they will be staying here," Umbridge says, in a desperate tone. I can't help it, I laugh. I control the blood in everyone's body, only moving Umbridge, who I stun and bind.

"I hope that was educational for you all. The Inquisitorial Squad is disbanded and will leave this room immediately. Flitwick is acting Headmaster, till the return of McGonagall, or Dumbledore." The former Inquisitorial Squad leaves.

"Now, then, why were you using Umbridge's Floo?" I ask, coldly.

"I was homesick, I wanted to contact my family." Justin lies, I look into his mind. According to a vision, Voldy has James.

"Oh, good. I thought it was because Voldemort implanted a vision in your mind of your father being tortured." I say, sarcastically, enraging Justin into realizing I used Legilimency on him. "Calm down, If you want privacy, learn Occlumency. I'm not gonna delay you for long, I just need to cast a few spells on you, to make sure nobodies tracking you." I lie, I suspect he's a Horcrux.

"Fine! Just get it over with." Justin agrees. I cast a Horcrux identification spell on him.

"Good news. No tracking spells other than the Trace on you, I would need hours to remove that, however. Bad news, is your a living, breathing Horcrux for one Tom Marvolo Riddle." I say, to Neville's shock. He seems to be aware of such vile magic, interesting.

"Whats a Horcrux?" Hermione asks, fearfully.

"It's a soul anchor prevents the soul from passing to the afterlife, by anchoring it to the material world. I can remove it, though, It'll take a few minutes." I say, with a smile.

"Then remove it!" Justin says, impatiently.

"Okay, just remember you want to come back to the realm of the living," I say while immobilizing them all. I aim my wand at Justin. "Avada Kedavra!" I say, with a smile, from behind my mask. "And now, we wait for him to return," I say, with no concern whatsoever. I keep everyone immobilized and silenced, no need to deal with their drama.

Justin wakes up a minute later, with a gasp. "Good, your back. Get up. I suggest you take the Threstal's, Hagrid raised." I say, before walking away, levitating Umbridge. I've made sure she didn't hear anything she shouldn't have.

After informing Flitwick of his temporary position, I port key Umbridge to The Pit, then I disapparate to Grimmauld Place. When I arrive, I remove my hood and seek out Order members. I enter the kitchen to find several.

"Hello, everyone. Great day for an epic clash between good and evil, isn't it?" I say, with a smile, getting weird looks. "By the way, Voldy planted a vision in Justin's head of James being tortured. I solved the vision problem, by the way. I'll see you all at the Ministry, bring lots of help." I say, before putting on my mask and hood, and disapparating away.

I spend the next few hours concealed, by the entrance to the Department of Mysteries waiting for stuff to happen.

Finally, when I was becoming extremely impatient, my brother's group arrives. I follow them, first into a room of doors, then to the Brain Room, Death Chamber, then the Time Room, and finally the Hall of Prophecy.

I follow them through it, waiting for them to find the Prophecy, waiting for the Death Eaters to attack. Finally, after arriving where they believed James was, they discover it was a trick. They do discover the prophecy, Justin, being the idiot that he is, takes it.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." I hear Lucius Malfoy say.

"Goldie locks sure is a bossy little blood-traitor. His half-blood master must instill such confidence." I say, from the shadows.

"How dare you?!" Lucy yells. "Show yourself!"

"I'm not showing myself," I say, in amusement. I love twisting people's words. "Did your father let a half-blood brand him like cattle too?" I ask, while telepathically telling the Dumb Asses, my interpretation of the DA, to attack and escape. They thankfully obey, while the Death Eater are surprised, I knock the rest back with Telekinesis. I manage to Portkey Crabbe and Jugson away to my prison, which automatically destroys wands, and deactivates Portkeys.

The Death Eaters pursue them, unaware of their losses. I begin stunning the slower Death Eaters while chasing them. Their comrades run ahead, not realizing I'm picking off the slowest. I Portkey Avery, and Nott away to my prison.

I continue on, to find the Death Eaters grouped together probably strategizing. I bind them in enchanted Ice, none of them dodge due to surprise. How sad, I had hoped for an epic battle, but I can always fight Voldy. I Portkey them all away.

"It's safe!" I call out. "Meet in the Veil room," I say, before disapparating there.

I arrive, and wait roughly two minutes, then finally they're all enter. "Good, you're all here. The Order should arrive soon, the Death Eaters are all captured, and imprisoned in an ICW secret prison."

"A secret prison?!" Hermione questions, outraged.

"Yes. And don't annoy me with one of your lectures. You've already ruined your future job prospects, with your insults to Wizarding Culture. You're on a Ministry black list." I lie, to silence her.

"Why?" Hermione asks, beginning to tear up.

"You insult our culture, talk of freeing house-elves, hate that people have Lordships. Hadrian ranted to me about how annoying, arrogant, and ignorant you are. Add that to your actions at Hogwarts and you look like a budding tyrant, a Muggleborn Grindelwald who will justify actions for your own idea of good. Thinking that only you know best what's good for everyone, which you have demonstrated repeatedly in your school career." I inform her coldly. "I'm sure Voldemort will come here soon if he does stay hidden. I will not sacrifice a tactical advantage to save your lives when the consequences are losing more than your six lives." I say, to their outrage.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Hermione asks, in a shrill voice.

"If I sacrifice the advantage and Voldemort survives, he'll kill far more than six people. Your six lives do not count more than seven or eight. Now please shut up, before I put silencing charms on you." I say, in a tone of annoyance.

They thankfully obey, and after several more minutes, the Order arrives. "About time," I say as they all converge on the group. "Voldemort will be here soon, stay out of the way. I should be able to kill him with some of my better spells."

"Why should we listen to you, sonny?" Mad-Eye says, in slight anger.

"Because, if you jeopardize the month's long plan I've made to destroy Voldemort, which is an ICW mission. I'll personally execute you." I say before my underdeveloped magical sense detects a large power. "He's here," I say, before walking to the door leading to the Atrium. I arrive in front of Voldemort thirty seconds later.

"You must be, Tom Riddle. The failed Dark Lord, otherwise known at Voldemort." I say, tauntingly.

"You seem to know who I am. But who are you?" Tom asks, in his high cold voice.

"ICW Elite War-Mage, code name, Shadow. I'm here to purge you from existence." I say, noticing he doesn't have his wand out. I quickly cast a spell designed to strip him of his magic if he leaves, this enrages him. But he realizes it's not intended to harm him, in the traditional sense. "By the way, your father's a filthy muggle, and your mother is a near squib whore. I challenge you to an Honor Duel so that you can avenge the insult." I say, initiating my plan.

"I accept," Tom says, with a sneer. I reveal part of my true power, more than twice his own. His sneer vanishes, he knows that he has to win, or lose his titles. If he flees he loses that, and his magic which in turn will cost him his life.

 _Concussus,_ I think after quickly aiming my wand at Tom. He conjures a silver shield, the force of my spell cracks it. I quickly follow up, with Disintegration Curse, he disapparates out of the way, then sends a Killing Curse at me. _Vindicta,_ I think, a shield of energy appears, and is hit by the Killing Curse which is sent back at Tom, at three times the original power. He disapparates away, I predict where he'll appear, and send a Concussion Curse, using 0.10% of my magical power. He quickly conjures another silver shield which is ripped apart, then knocking Tom back, his nose and mouth bleeding. I quickly hit him with a Fire Whip, across the chest, killing time for the Aurors to arrive. I continue whipping him out of boredom, till he knocks me back. I land on my feet, and send a Blood Boiling curse at him, which he deflects into the floor leaving a five-foot crater.

I hear Floos activate, I see Fudge and Aurors appear from my peripheral vision. "Stand back, this is an Honor Duel between Voldemort and me." They look at me like I was crazy for thinking I had to tell them to stay away. I see Dumbledore arrive as well. "Now that the Minister and plenty of witnesses have seen you, I can quit holding back," I say, before unleashing my true full power, more than five times his own. My eyes glow like green supernovas, I cause a small earthquake.

"Incredible!" I hear Dumbledore exclaim. The Minister and his lackeys murmur in agreement.

Tom tries attacking me with a Killing Curse, I quickly coat my arm in a gauntlet of magical energy, and swat it aside to everyone's, including Tom's, shock, and awe. I hit him with another Concussion Curse, this time at point blank range while projecting an aura around me, for protection. His flesh is ripped off, his bones are heard shattering, and yet due to his many rituals, he is alive. "It's over," I say, coldly, before thinking _Eradico Mens Mentis,_ Tom screams in agony, as his Occlumency shields are destroyed. _Sabaki Mahou,_ I think, while focusing on his life and magic. I feel it flow into me, and my power grows, climbing to a new height, finally nearing that of Merlin.

I check him for signs of life, I find none. His spirit has gone to the afterlife, I'm glad I trusted my instincts and stole Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts. The Lordship rings for House Slytherin and Gaunt appear on my right hand.

"Well, that takes care of that," I say, to the Minister. "The Death Eaters will be personally dealt with, by me. They have been captured, I will kill them later." I say, to Dumbledore's outrage.

"They must stand trial, and then be imprisoned," Dumbledore says insistently, standing to his full height.

"Most of them already have stood trial. I won't repeat a strategy that has failed Dumbledore. They die, they don't escape to cause trouble for the next generation. I won't have my children fight a war I could have ended. Your generation could have prevented their escape by killing those prisoners, amusingly it would have been more merciful than leaving them with Dementors. So don't try cowing me into submission old man, your just as guilty as a Death Eater in my opinion." I say, to everyone's shock. "You could have deprived Tom of extra soldiers. You could have spared those kids in there, of the trouble of having to fight them. Now, I'm gonna go finish my mission, which I could have avoided ever receiving, had you acted." I say, before disapparating away. I can see almost everyone there is persuaded to my line of thinking, most importantly Amelia Bones.

I arrive at my room in Hogwarts, and quickly pack and remove the wards in my room. Then I disapparate to my room and drop off my bag, then disapparate to my prison. I walk to the cell area and look at my prisoners who glare at me. I remove my hood.

"How are my new prisoners?" I ask, with a smile.

"Let us out, Potter!" Malfoy yells.

"Crucio," I say, in annoyance, I remove the glove on my right hand. "Now, then," I say, showing the Lordship rings. "As you can see, your master is no more. Also, I'm a Black by adoption, if you call me Potter I'll you kill slowly, and painfully." I stun Malfoy, and withdraw him from his cell, binding him. "Now, most of you are going to die, if for no other reason than having no value to me. I'm a War-Mage who killed your master, thousands of beasts, including Acromantula, Chimaera, and Manticores." I revive Malfoy. "You can all win your freedom, all you have to do is agree to fight Honor Duels first."

"I refuse," Malfoy says, with a sneer. I begin draining useful knowledge from his mind, I find some useful family spells, including a Jinx Against Marriage. I do make sure it's very painful.

"It's fine if you refuse, of course, I'll target your families. Your Lady Malfoy is quite the beauty, still reasonably young, and fertile. I'll probably kill your son, though, I'll torture him till he loses the ability to feel of course unless I have no reason to harm him." I can tell the threats on his son's life got me what I want.

"I accept your challenge." Malfoy finally says, in resignation. I levitate him, to the duel arena grabbing his wand from storage. When we enter, I levitate him, to his side, freeing his bindings and giving him his wand.

"Begin," I say, in a bored tone.

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy says I swat it aside with a gauntlet of magical energy, then send a stunning spell at him. He dodges, I knock him back with telekinesis before quickly stunning him. The ring for the Wiltshire Lordship appears on my right hand. Now to acquire the Lestrange Lordship, which will merely serve as additional votes. I carry Lucius back to his cell.

"Now, since time is important. I'm willing to let both Lestrange brothers duel me at once. Provided they declare blood feud, with only protection against rape for Bellatrix." I say, knowing I can win their Lordships and votes like that.

"Too scared to duel me, little boy?" Bellatrix asks, mockingly.

"Not at all, I simply don't want to damage you, I have other plans for you," I say, in amusement. She looks disgusted.

"We accept. And we declare blood feud." Rodolphus says, cutting off any retort Bellatrix would have made. I keep my face impassive, the idiot forgot to declare protection for Bellatrix. I wouldn't rape her, of course. But, I wonder if he actually cares?

"Excellent," I say, levitating them out of their cells, to the duel arena, I grab their wands on the way. I place them on the other side of the arena. "Begin, whenever you're ready," I say, in a bored tone.

"Avada Kedavra!" They say, in unison. I dodge and fire two stunning spells, at my ritual enhanced speed, which is around 100MPH. They fall due to surprise. I love rituals. I levitate the idiots, back to their cell, while fighting laughter.

"Well, that was hilarious. As soon as I dodged their Killing Curses, they looked confused and lost." I say, before laughing. "Well, I'd say it's been fun, but it was boring." I aim my wand at Malfoy, _Eradico Mens Mentis,_ I think, causing Malfoy to scream. _Sabaki Mahou,_ I think while focusing on Malfoys life and magic, I feel his average magical power be added to my own.

I drain the knowledge of all the Death Eaters, getting several good spells. I drain the life and magic of all, but Bellatrix. My power is now superior to that of Merlin, by a notable margin. I disapparate away. I have more Death Eaters to take care of.

* * *

Time Skip-five hours.

I've finally captured all the Death Eaters, and I warned their families not to cause trouble. I repeat the process, I did on the group that fought at the Department of Mysteries. None of them was a challenge, for me. I drained their knowledge, life, and magic, and then killed them. I decide, I'll empty my new Gringotts vaults. I disapparate home.

I arrive to find Nym and Sirius in my room, sitting in chairs waiting.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asks in concern.

"I've solved the Death Eater problem, acquired five Wizengamot votes in the process. I still have more to do, but I'm close to being finished. Then I'll take a vacation." I say, not bothering to hide how tired I am. "By the way, I'm also the War-Mage known as Shadow, in case neither of you are aware. I beat Voldemort, with Dumbledore and Fudge as witnesses."

"We knew about you being Shadow, and beating Voldemort. Did you know Dumbledore is trying have you arrested? I had to banish the Order from the house, to stop them from trying. Bill Weasley tried curse-breaking your door so you could be arrested, he nearly died, the Weasleys are considering a Blood Feud. Most of the Ministry Elites and Great Britain are on your side, though." Sirius says, in explanation.

"So Dumbledore dislikes solid victories. I think I'll have to expose his dark past, but first I have a deathly urgent mission, that's taken on new importance." I say, before downing an energizing potion.

"Dark past?" Nym questions.

"He was in love with Grindelwald, in his youth. His sister died during one their lover's quarrels, and they broke up." I say, to their shock, and doubt. "I hate to be rude, but can you both leave the room, I have to unleash some ICW classified inventions. Then I'll go on my mission." I say, sadly.

"Okay. But let us know when you're done." Sirius says, sternly. Nym nods in agreement.

"I will," I say, with a sincere smile. They leave, and I begin grabbing my trunks and bags. "Erebus!" I call out.

He flashes in a moment later. "It's time, buddy," I say, with a cruel smile.

* * *

Concussus- Concussion Curse invented by Hesuse Christe of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Vindicta- Vengeance curse was inspired by Runescape's Lunar Magic spellbook.

Eradico Mens Mentis, and Sabaki Mahou were invented by The Dark Monarch of DLP.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta read by, Hazel006**

 **Just After Midnight, June Nineteenth, 1996**

* * *

I've finally emptied the last of the Death Eater vaults. At least the ones that belong to last of the family, and ones I actually own. I've stored all this in my personal vault. I disapparate back home.

When I arrive, I exit my bedroom and go look for Sirius and Nym. A minute later, I find them in the Kitchen drinking Tea.

"I'm done, finally," I say, sitting down.

"I'm glad. I have bad news. Bill Weasley died due to the effects of the Curses on your door. The Weasleys have declared blood feud, I'm at a loss about what to do." Sirius informs me, looking a little scared.

"Bring Nym's family here, for one, that should be done immediately," I say, to which they both nod in agreement. "Second, I'll go crush their family," I say, to the shock of Nym, and Sirius. "Bill Weasley was dead the moment he dated Fleur against Cort's wishes, and so was his family. Me killing them quickly will be an act of mercy. Don't the Weasleys have an inactive Wizengamot vote, for the Weasley, and Prewett families?"

"Yes. Both families were too poor to pay dues." Sirius says, with a cruel smile, understanding my intentions.

"That should give me more votes, I have won the Lordships for Slytherin, Gaunt, Malfoy, and Lastrange. So, I own twenty-five percent of Hogwarts. Well, I'll let you get Andromeda and Ted here, then I'll go after the Weasleys." I say, Sirius and Nym nod, and go to the Floo.

An hour later, they're both finally here, resting in a guest room. I've also added greater defences to Grimmauld Place.

"Well, it's time for me to go wipe out the Weasleys. I'll be back in an hour." I say, before disapparating. I arrive at the Ministry and begin my walk to the Minister's office. First to die is Percival Weasley. After a few minutes walk, I arrive on level one and begin walking to Percy's office.

"Mister Black!" I hear Fudge call out.

"Yes?" I ask, impatiently.

"I'm glad your here. I just want to assure you that Dumbledore won't have his way, I'm working on getting you an Order of Merlin, First Class, and the title of Grand Sorcerer." Fudge informs me with a smile, obviously trying to curry favour.

"Thank you, Minister, I do appreciate that. However I came here in regards to the blood feud the Weasleys declared, I'm looking for Percival Weasley. He will be the first to die." I inform Fudge, who looks disappointed.

"His office is right there," Fudge says, pointing at a door.

"Thank you, Minister. Your help will be remembered." I say, revealing the Lordship Rings I have. The Minister's eyes bulge, and I walk away with a smile. I barge into Percival's office, to his shock, and with my wand out.

"Hello, Percival. Your family has declared blood feud on my own." I say, before stunning him. I pick up his body and disapparate us both out. I store his body under stasis, then go after Ronald, and Ginny. I disapparate to the Hospital Wing, I see Ron and Ginny there. I stun them both silently, then disapparate the three of us out.

I spent the last hour rounding up Weasleys and surviving Prewetts, I've finally gotten them all. Now, It's time to begin, I aim my wand at Charlie Weasley, _Eradico Mens Mentis,_ I think, he screams in agony. _Sabaki Mahou_ , I think, while focusing on his life and magic, I stab him with the Soul Blade. I refuse to let the Weasley family be reunited in the afterlife. I repeat this process on the rest of the Weasley-Prewett family.

While doing a few quick control exercises, I discover I've become so attuned with my magic, that I no longer need the exercises. I Portkey the dead bodies to near the Burrow, then follow them with disapparition.

When I arrive. I animate their corpses, and send them to the Burrow, while I do recon. Only the Weasleys are here, I sense no others hiding invisibly. I sneak into the Burrow and stab Arthur Weasley in the heart with my Soul Blade. I stun Molly Weasley, then cut her throat, with a spell.

My family should be safe now. I've killed the Weasley family, forcing most to remain trapped, till their souls are destroyed. Molly Weasley will never see her family again, except those who have died. This is the most horrible punishment I could create for her, and her family. The Lordship Rings appear on my left hand. It's time to erase the Weasleys even more so. I conjure Fiendfyre and destroy the dead Weasleys, their house, barn, garden, pets, and broom shed. I even make an effort to push the Fiendfyre into the ground, a foot. Over the next few minutes, I finish erasing their home, leaving nothing to let others know they were once here. I disapparate, directly to the kitchen.

I arrive to see everyone there, Sirius, Nym and her family. When I arrive they all give me an expectant look.

"It's done," I say, to their relief. "All the Weasley's are dead, their home is destroyed. I'll add more protections to Grimmauld Place, and your homes. I'll dismantle the Fidelius on this, then reapply it." I say, in a tired tone.

"Why don't you do that tomorrow?" Nym suggests, in concern.

"Because I'll be asleep for at least eight hours, and that's a lot of time to be attacked. I'll just focus on the Fidelius though." I say, before walking to the ward stone. When I arrive, I remove the Fidelius and strengthen the other wards temporarily. I begin the complex casting of the Fidelius Charm, after five minutes I'm done. I've made myself the Secret-Keeper, added Phoenix and House-elf wards, allowing Erebus, and Kreacher in and out. "I'm done. I added Anti-Phoenix and Anti-House-Elf wards. You're all included in the secret. I'll need one of you to come with me to your houses, so I can place them under the Fidelius."

Fifteen minutes later...

I've finished protecting their homes, I'll install more defences in my spare time. But, now, I'm going to sleep...

* * *

11:00 AM, Nineteenth June 1996

I woke up an hour ago and got ready to go. I have a meeting with Cort Delacour to attend too, I've finally achieved one of my primary objectives. I can begin completing more of my parts of the Grand Plan. I disapparate, to Chateau Delacour, for the meeting.

I arrive in a room with Cort Delacour, Advik Patil, and Ministers from several Ministries.

"Excellent were all here," Cort says, with a smile. "We have all come far in our shared goal Magical Superiority, and the eradication of Muggle-kind. Now, we need only eradicate Vampires, Dementors, and Werewolves. To remove those that would cause defects in blood lines, or reduce our population. I am personally in favor of eradicating all threats, but that would take decades. Any questions, or complaints?"

None raise any, so Cort continues. "We will focus on eradicating the listed threats, then move onward to the next phase. This means some of you may look bad if you get caught. It is, for this reason, some of you will create fake Dark Lords, who will conveniently destroy your enemies, and those races marked for destruction. Any complaints, or questions?"

"I do have a suggestion," I say, drawing most of the rooms attention on me.

"Go on," Cort says, in interest.

"I believe working separately will be an issue, if multiple War-Mage all work on the same cleansing job, it can be done far more quickly. Be made to look like an ICW order or action. We could claim Werewolves endanger the Statute of Secrecy in their transformed state, which they do, and destroy them." I say, to everyone's approval.

"I like this idea," Advik says, in support. Which counts for a lot, considering he started this movement. "Werewolves are no small threat, by sending elite teams to destroy them we drastically reduce the risk of casualties. There are only around one thousand in the world, the more quickly they can be disposed of, the better. Several of our nations hate Werewolves, we can rally our nations against them, ending the threat once and for all. Which was always the purpose of this group? End the threat before it becomes unmanageable." Adviks support makes my suggestion a future strategy.

"All in favor?" Cort asks, with a smile. A chorus of ayes is his answer. "How will we deal with the Muggles? This has always been our greatest issue, they're vastly more numerous, have weapons that can exterminate all life from this planet. If they didn't have those weapons we would likely leave them alone." Since no one is answering, I decide to use Grindelwald's idea. "I've been working on something, based on one of Grindelwald's rumoured plans." Seeing everyone's looks of interest, I continue. "It's a complex spell requiring a group effort that tears the life-force from undesirables, imbuing it into the planet, and Wizardkind. The spell may make a generation or two longer lived, allowing us to increase our numbers. We could even spare the more physically appealing Muggle women for additional wives, or breeding stock. I know Britain needs a larger population." Most look sold on the idea.

"Sparing Muggles isn't necessary for all nations is it?" The Bulgarian Minister, Oblansk asks.

"No. You can choose otherwise." I say to ease his concerns. Now, they're all persuaded.

"Excellent, we have made great progress today. All in favor of immediately beginning the eradicating of Vampires, Werewolves, and Dementors?" Cort questions those in attendance. A chorus of ayes is his answer. "Good, your all free to go." Everyone, but Advik, Cort, and I, leaves.

"Hadrian, will you place my family in Britain under the Fidelius charm?" Advik asks me. "I will, of course, aid you in cleansing Britain of those marked for death in return." He adds.

"Of course. You'll need to come with me, I've only met Padma while masked." I say, to which Advik nods.

"Can I count on your aid for cleansing France? If so, then you can count on mine, for your nations." Cort says, getting our attention.

"Of course, you can," I say as if it were obvious.

"Yes. I will aid you." Advik says.

"Excellent. Send me a time and date when you need me, I shall do the same." Cort says, before going to his office.

"Well, then. If you'll disapparate us to your families house, I'll place the Fidelius on it." I say, offering my arm to Advik.

* * *

Two hours later...

I completed the defences of the Patil home, and I've mapped out the locations of all known Werewolves, Vampires, and Dementors. I've won support from Fudge to eradicate Dementors, by showing him what I did to the ones that attacked Justin. He gave me names of all known Werewolves, and Dementors, and their locations. I'll gather more information on Vampires tonight, then wipe them out tomorrow if all goes well.

* * *

The next day...

I gathered information on most of the Vampire population, which will be wiped out today. Fortunately, my Knowledge Draining spell works on Vampires, so most of them should be destroyed. We'll be using a holy spell, invented by someone known only as Aekiel. It seems Cort and Advik are ready. I grab their shoulders and disapparate us.

We arrive at one of the nicer homes in Knockturn Alley, we approach the door, and knock it down, flooding the area with sunlight, we hear several screams of agony which cease moments later. We enter cautiously, I see several piles of ash. I see three doors going to separate areas of the house, I quickly open the one nearest me, and send a blast of Sunlight into the room. I'm rewarded with more screams of agony. Cort and Advik do the same to their doors, with the same results. We search and confirm the destruction of all occupants, with no secret rooms hiding them. We disapparate to the next location, where we'll actually have to use powerful spells.

When we arrive at the manor, which is rumoured to belong to a highly influential and important Vampire, we all take an entrance, to ignite in holy fire. I give the signal, then begin my part "Corpo Santo." I say, creating a surprisingly large flame, I repeat the action on the windows, immolating the house in a green fire. Once that's done, I cast spells to prevent Muggles from seeing. Minutes later, I begin hearing the screams of agony. Fortunately, given that It's holy fire being used against dark and cursed beings It's relatively short-lived. The house, being exposed to such Dark Creatures, and tainted by them, burns in under ten minutes. We regroup, and I disapparate us to the next location.

We arrive just outside a dark forest, which protects the Vampires from sunlight. I give them all a nod.

"Deo Dia Hapto!" We call out in unison, strands of light rise from the ground, and bind the targets. Then we concentrate on levitating them out of the covering of the forest, they rise up and turn to ash.

We spend the rest of the day destroying the Vampire filth, we use holy fire, holy light, sunlight. After we destroy all known Vampires, we decide to begin our work on Dementors. A task most believes impossible, most Wizards believe Amortality is like immortality and invulnerability. It's simply the state of possessing an infinite lifespan unless fatally injured. The trick to killing Dementors is holy spells. The spells were believed lost prior to the fifteenth century AD. But I found them in my research, and I've taught them to others. I disapparate us to Azkaban.

When we arrive, we see Dementors become aware of our presence and move toward us. "Deo Dia Hapto!" I call out, strands of light rise from the ground and bind them, they scream in agony. "Now!" I call out, telling Cort and Advik to begin their part of the plan.

"Corpo Santo!" They say from either side of me, the fire pours from their wand tips and goes after the Dementors. When it finally touches the Dementors, the fire grows larger and begins attacking all the other bound Dementors. I maintain my hold on the spellbinding the Dementors, till minutes later, when the last one is finally burnt away.

"We should search and cleanse the prison of surviving Dementors," I say while catching my breath.

"Agreed." They say, at the same time. I begin walking towards the prison, I encounter a stray Dementor, and I ignite it in holy fire.

The remainder of our search repeats this pattern of easy victories, we successfully cleanse Azkaban in under an hour.

"I'll send word to Fudge, and Madam Bones. They can staff the prison with human guards now." Cort says, before walking to a window. He conjures a Patronus and sends the message, and then we wait.

The Ministry force arrives ten minutes later, led by Madam Bones, Cornelius Fudge, and Rufus Scrimgeour. Naturally, Fudge makes an idiot of himself, by almost jogging forward to talk to us, causing Madam Bones to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, for your work here Gentlemen. Hadrian, I've managed to get you your Order of Merlin, First Class and the title Grand Sorcerer. If your friends give me their names, I'm sure I can get them an Order of Merlin, also." Fudge says, with a smile.

"Not interested," Cort says, dismissively.

"Same for myself," Advik says, in agreement.

Fudge looks rather put out.

"Anyway, now that you're all here. My team needs to do our next mission before we're done for the night. We've been fighting since sunrise." I say politely, thankfully Cort and Advik take the hint and move closer. I disapparate us away.

We arrive back in my base/prison.

"Should we begin killing untransformed Werewolves, before the next full moon? It will tip the beasts off, but I am in favor of getting it over with, and they are far less dangerous untransformed." I say, opening the floor for debate, we need to be sure they're werewolves.

"We can kill the isolated groups loyal to Greyback, they're pretty obvious. That, and the ones who are well-known, but well behaved." Advik says, his wisdom shining through. "You are aware, you will have to kill Remus Lupin, or be involved in his death?" He says, in concern.

"I'm aware, I'll personally kill him quickly and painlessly. He is a good person, he deserved better than to suffer like he has." I say, sadly. "Shall we begin?" I ask, to which I get nods as answers. I disapparate us to Greyback's campsite.

When we arrive, we deploy an Anti-Disapparition Jinx, and an Anti-Portkey Jinx. Then we begin our attack, three versus nearly two hundred. I'll bet on us. "Corpo Santo!" I call out when I'm close, I hear Cort and Advik do the same. I unleash two Blasting Curses, killing several dozens. I repeat this several times, with similar results. Eventually, we confirm the kills of most, but not all of the targets.

"Okay, I'll get more info from the survivors. I need you two to stand guard." I say, Cort and Advik nod in agreement.

I spend the next fifteen minutes draining knowledge of other Werewolves.

"I have what I need," I say, before snapping the Werewolves necks with Telekinesis. "Let's put down some rabid beasts," I say, before grabbing them.

* * *

Just before Midnight, Twentieth June.

So tired, but I have killed hundreds today. I estimate Lycanthropy is mostly eradicated in Great Britain, over the next few days I will finish that. I'm glad Remus took the other option I gave him, I didn't want to kill him. He took the poison I offered him, after I told him the plan, he believed in it. Me being involved in Greybacks death helped. Remus died peacefully in his sleep, with a smile on his face, knowing that I would succeed.

This is my only solace in my guilt of the part I played in his death. He was a good person, his death, and his willing sacrifice wont be forgotten. I will myself to go to sleep while planning to go to Gringotts tomorrow. I'll have to begin the plans for the eradication of Goblins.

* * *

Eradico Mens Mentis and Sabaki Mahou, were invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Corpo Santo/holy fire was invented by Custer of DLP.

Deo Dia Hapto- was invented by Aekiel of DLP.


	10. The Grand Plan Revealed

Final chapter, I hope you all like it.

 **Beta Read by, Hazel006**

 **June, Twenty-first 1996**

* * *

The Grand Plan.

I've just left Gringotts, well I was impolitely asked to leave after accusing them of theft. I left loudly, making sure plenty of people heard me. I disapparate to Grimmauld Place.

I arrive in the living room, fully projecting my anger. I begin walking towards the kitchen where I hear voices, and when I enter moments later, all attention is on me. "The Goblins stole everything in the Lestrange and Malfoy vaults," I say, to a group of people consisting of Sirius, Nym, and her parents, they're all shocked. "When I said so, they drove me from the bank at spear point. I'm informing the British Ministry, and then the ICW. If you wish me to cast the Fidelius for you to hide your wealth under, I will do so, when I return." I say, to which they nod in understanding. I disapparate to where I talked to Fudge in the Ministry.

When I arrive, I walk to Fudge's secretary.

"Hadrian Black, to visit Minister Fudge. This is extremely important, involving the security of the Wizarding World." I say, wasting no time.

"I'll go see if he can make time, he's currently in a meeting with Madam Bones and Head Auror Scrimgeour." She says, before running into Fudge's office. She returns a minute later. "He will see you." She informs me with a smile, holding the door open for me.

"Great," I say, with a smile, entering Fudge's office.

"So, what is this matter your here regarding?" Fudge asks, in concern, which Bones and Scrimgeour mirror.

"The Goblins emptied the Malfoy and Lestrange Vaults, that I won in an Honor Duel. They forced me from the bank at spear point. Naturally, after I leave here I will be informing the ICW, destroy those vermin once and for all. I merely came here to inform the Ministry, so that they can investigate, and look for other victims." I say, in controlled rage.

"The Ministry will investigate this. In the mean time, Gringotts will be placed under Ministry oversight." Fudge says, in an attempt at reassurance.

"Excellent, I'm sorry for the interruption. I just needed to inform the Ministry before my next stop. Goodbye." I say, before disapparating to France, to inform Cort.

* * *

September first, 1996

With my actions, the Grand Plan was truly set into motion. Over the last few months the War-Mages along with anti-Werewolf, and Anti-Vampire groups complete the purge of Werewolves and Vampires. This task was helped by a device that can detect them, invented due to a collaboration of Unspeakables from around the world. Dementors and several other more dangerous beasts were eradicated.

Eventually, the Goblins made public that only Phoenix's can bypass their wards. Naturally, Dumbledore was investigated, I used, this time, to publicized his dark past. He may not have been convicted due to lack of evidence, but I did destroy his image, he lost his position as Headmaster, to be succeeded by Minerva McGonagall. I used my position as twenty-five percent owner of Hogwarts to institute changes there. The dismissal of Snape, the exorcism of Binns, the institution of rules to prevent hate speech, and discrimination. I've also funded remedial schools for Potions, and DADA, to the appreciation of the Auror, Hit-Wizard, Healer, and Curse-Breaker professions. All teachers will be required to pass a test, to prove they're capable of teaching up to a NEWT level in their fields.

Gringotts had their right to a monopoly on banking removed, I created a competitor which is currently their biggest rival. I have the wealthiest families placing their wealth in my bank, each family is given a vault that is under a Fidelius, linked to a lease. Which is keyed to their blood, and only they're listed family, and bank employees are allowed in. Bank employees are required to swear oaths on their life, and magic, to not steal, attempt to steal or provide information to anyone, not a bank employee. This is in addition to secrecy oaths, and submitting them self to questioning under Veritaserum on demand, by the manager. Naturally, I forgot to place myself under these oaths, I might have to rob my own bank.

* * *

It's finally time to begin the eradication of Muggle-kind. I've solidified my alliances, made sure the ritual like spell will work, I've modified the spell, with Adviks approval, to be far more advantageous.

"Our spies report the successful destruction of all muggle disease weapons and nuclear weapons," Cort informs us.

"Shall we begin the life-force harvest? I have lots to do, and a few extra centuries of life will help." I say, with a cruel smile.

"Of course," Cort says, with an indulgent smile. "All of our loyalists are in place. We can begin the ritual at any time."

"Let's get into formation, then," I say, to which everyone obeys.

The seven of us get in a circle, our Dark Phoenix's deliver messages confirming everyone is ready. So we begin the short, but necessary chant. "We claim your life-force as our own! Manducare Vitae!" We say, in unison. The influx of power knocks me out, I see the others do the same. I remain aware, I've never felt anything like this, so much power and life. I can feel my body adapting to the massive amounts of life-force. Fortunately, this vulnerable state doesn't last long, and, I, along with the others awake.

"Marvelous! So much power, and to think every Witch or Wizard in the world is experiencing this." Cort says, in awe.

"They're not, actually," I say, coldly. Snapping him out of his euphoria. "Only those in nations loyal to our cause, have received these benefits. I see no reason for potential enemies to benefit from our great work, and so with Advik's advice, I modified the ritual." I say, to Cort's anger.

"How dare you go against my plan?!" He yells, I give him an unamused look.

"As I recall Advik began this project, its goals and worked towards fulfilling them. He merely let you believe you were in charge. While you've been planning palace designs Advik and I have made our own plans. He now has the loyalty of the Magical's of India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Syria, Iraq, and Turkey. He will rule these territories as King." I say, enjoying his surprise, shock, and rage.

"I get Great Britain, but I'll possess most control over loyalist countries. Which, as you know consists of: The UK, including ALL of Ireland, France, Germany, Poland, Italy, Ukraine, Belarus, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Romania, Bulgaria, Denmark, Netherlands, Greece, Iceland, Belgium, Luxembourg, Portugal, Switzerland, Austria, Spain, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Slovakia, and Slovenia." I say, then take a breath.

"You've been replaced, by your daughter. You see, my love Nymphadora doesn't mind sharing me. Fleur will become my wife and control France for me. Advik and I have begun discussions for me to marry his granddaughter Padma, if agreed upon, our offspring shall be Advik's heir." I give Advik a questioning look, he nods.

"We thank you for your servitude," Advik says, with a cruel, mocking smile. Cort moves for his wand. I stun him, then think _Eradico Mens Mentis_ , his screams of agony as his Occlumency is destroyed cause me to smile. _Sabaki Mahou_ , I think with a smile, while focusing on his life and magic. I feel that unimaginable power flow into me, his magical power, now mine. The lifespan he would have had, mine.

"Well, that was fun," I say, with a smile, I begin thinking of my future plans.

* * *

September First, 2006

It's been ten years since I destroyed muggle-kind, during this time the world has changed greatly. I became Minister, at age twenty, I took measures to stay in power by marrying the daughters of the Bones and Abbot families and allying with them. I then had nine of fifteen Wizengamot votes in my support. That was when I proclaimed myself Magical Emperor. I and my loyalist countries left the ICW to form the Black Empire. Soon after Advik abandoned all pretenses and did the same, our alliance was revealed publicly days later. The ICW threatened war, we threatened annihilation of their populations, they backed down. We have captured, discreetly, the precious metals of foreign countries. My Empire is now the most wealthy nation in the world, followed by Advik's Kingdom.

Britain's population has jumped, from around three thousand to over twelve thousand, due to the legalization of polygamy. I didn't make it mandatory, but most embraced it happily, seeing the logic in the greater population. I expect it will continue to increase. I have five children now, one by each wife, they all have incredible magical potential, easily enough to rival the likes of Dumbledore, who I slew in a Wizard's Duel.

Dumbledore sought to remove me from power, he even tried attacking my pregnant wife, to prevent my heirs from seeking revenge. After I shielded Nym from the cowardly, shameful attack, I unleashed my full rage, beating him in moments. I took his knowledge, his life, and magic. Then I eradicated his family, his allies including James, and Justin Potter. I spared my mother for warning me, we have mended our relationship, as for my brother, he believed I was the Dark Lord he was meant to be equal too. Such stupidity, I am far greater than Tom, and Justin was a squib in comparison to him. James felt it was his duty to remove me from this world, because of all I've done, he died trying. I, at least got the final hallow out the arrangement.

The world regards me as a cruel, tyrannical monster. My subjects know me as a wise, caring, and just ruler, who will not let harm come to them. Others wonder which one am I? Well, that's the question we go through life wondering. One of the many questions we seek answers to, to discover who we are. I'm proud to say, and at age twenty-five no less, I have found the answer.

I'm the hero and the villain. I've done bad things, for good reasons.

I'm the tyrant and the just ruler. I indulge in corruption, such as extortion, to continue my largely just government.

I am neither a Light nor Dark Wizard, I'm gray. We all have the potential for good and evil, and we are seldom only one at the same time. I can use the vilest, worst sorts of dark magic, or greatest of the light magic. Killing muggle-kind was a means to an end. Sacrifice them so that my people can live, without worrying if their nuclear weapons will end us, as collateral damage in their petty conflicts.

Who am I? I'm Hadrian Sirius Black, formerly Hadrian "Harry" James Potter. I'm the Elite War-Mage Shadow, slayer of thousands, the one who has done the impossible. I'm the Emperor, the Grand Sorcerer, holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class. The Destroyer of Muggle-kind. The greatest Wizard of all time, surpassing even Merlin.

What is my destiny? Well, hopefully it was to accumulate too many damn titles and do all I have. Otherwise, I've really wasted my time.

Why am I on this Earth? To do what needs to be done, to make the sacrifices, even if I damn myself. I believe it was my destiny to permanently solve the issues no one else would. I judge my actions based on the results, no more Lycanthropy, Vampirism, Dementors, several other monsters. The world is healed, it has a more manageable population, no more nuclear or biological weapons in existence to damage, or destroy it. No more rapid deforestation, pollution, strip mining, or war. So yes, I believe this was my life's purpose, my reason for being on this Earth, and my destiny, during which I attained a lot of titles.

I have my answers, and I am at peace with my decisions. Whether or not others view me as evil incarnate is no concern of mine. Their opinions mean nothing to me.

* * *

Eradico Mens Mentis and Sabaki Mahou were invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite.


End file.
